Borderline
by Pandora02
Summary: Michael war zwölf und hatte gerade damit begonnen, sich zu einem eigenbrötlerischen, verschlossenen Teenager zu entwickeln… als plötzlich sein Bruder verschwindet, und Michaels Leben sich einmal mehr von Grund auf ändert. pre-series
1. Chapter 1

**Inhalt:**  
_ Spielt vor der Serie, lange vorher.  
„Michael war zwölf und hatte gerade damit begonnen, sich zu einem eigenbrötlerischen, verschlossenen Teenager zu entwickeln…" als plötzlich sein Bruder verschwindet, und Michaels Leben sich einmal mehr von Grund auf ändert._

**A/N:**  
_ Ich hab dies schon vor langer Zeit begonnen, und weiß noch nicht, wo es hinführt. Normalerweise poste ich meine Stories nicht, wenn ich nicht wenigstens weiß, wie sie enden werden, aber hierbei habe ich den Eindruck, ich muss es langsam mal tun, damit ich überhaupt weiterkomme. Möglicherweise werden sich das Rating und das Genre mit späteren Kapiteln ändern._

* * *

**Borderline**

1

Als es zum ersten Mal geschah, war Michael Burrows zwölf und hatte gerade damit begonnen, sich zu einem eigenbrötlerischen, verschlossenen Teenager zu entwickeln. So war er nicht immer gewesen. Sein Lachen hatte von Anfang an jeden angesteckt, und sobald er herausgefunden hatte, wie man redete, hatte er sich als klug und aufgeweckt erwiesen. Seine Augen hatten blau und grün gestrahlt, wie das Meer unter der Sonne, immer wenn seine Mutter ihm vorgelesen hatte. Abenteuer und Märchen hörte er am liebsten. Aber der Held musste am Ende überleben oder das Mädchen kriegen. Hatte eine Geschichte kein Happy End gehabt, dann hatten sie gemeinsam eins erfunden. Doch vor einem Jahr war seine Mutter gestorben, und nun las niemand ihm mehr Geschichten vor. Lincoln hatte es versucht, aber Michael unterbrach ihn jedes Mal. Der ältere Bruder war sein ein und alles. Doch es war einfach nicht dasselbe.

Von da an lernte Michael umso verbissener für die Schule. Lincoln hatte ihm erklärt, Mom sah aus dem Himmel zu und war stolz auf ihn. Anfangs hatte das Michael getröstet. Er hatte seiner Mom weiterhin die Hausaufgaben gezeigt, stellte sich vor, wie sie lächelte, und manchmal, wenn er allein war, las er ihr etwas vor. Einmal überraschte Lincoln ihn dabei. Er saß am Küchentisch, vor sich ein großes, mit schwarzweißen Zeichnungen illustriertes Buch, daneben der Teller mit dem unberührten Abendbrot. Seine klare, helle Kinderstimme füllte den kleinen Raum.

„Was tust du da?", fragte Lincoln stirnrunzelnd, während er in seinen abgewetzten tarngrünen Parka schlüpfte.

„Peter Pan. Das ist Moms Lieblingsbuch", antwortete Michael, ohne auf die Frage zu antworten.

„Wie du meinst", brummte Lincoln. „Vergiss dein Abendessen aber nicht wieder, okay?"

„Mach' ich nicht."

„Ich bin dann weg. Wart' nicht auf mich. Wir sehen uns spätestens morgen nach der Schule."

„Warte, Linc. Kannst du nicht bleiben? Wir… wir könnten fernsehen."

„Keine Zeit, Kleiner. Ich muss los. Morgen machen wir was, versprochen. Und spätestens um neun machst du das Licht aus, klar?"

„Ja", murmelte Michael, „klar", aber sein Bruder hörte ihn nicht mehr. Die Küchentür schlug zu, und Michael war wieder allein. Er blinzelte. Sah zu, wie die karierte, kurze Gardine an der Küchentür hin und her schwang, ausgenommen die Falte ganz links, die sich immer an diesem Holzsplitter des verwitterten Fensterrahmens verfing. Michael beobachtete die Gardine so lange, bis sie sich nicht mehr bewegte.

Dann sah er wieder ins Buch, aber mit einemmal konnte er nicht mehr lesen, was dort stand. Die Buchstaben tanzten vor seinen Augen. Schwarz auf weiß. Scharfkantig und höhnisch hoben sie sich vom Untergrund ab, tauschten Plätze und wuselten in Ameisenkolonnen über das Papier. Immer in Bewegung, immer auf der Flucht vor seinen jagenden Augen. Michaels Atemfrequenz erhöhte sich Wie hakenschlagende Kaninchen flüchteten die Buchstaben vor ihm. Verschwammen. Schnell atmend versuchte Michael, den Blick zu fokussieren, den Text wieder einzufangen, von dem er wusste, dass er da sein musste. Seine Lippen waren eine schmale Linie, die Knöchel an seinen Händen traten weiß hervor, so fest griff er die Tischkante. Es nutzte nichts. Dieses Mal gewannen die Kaninchen. Lachten ihn aus.

Michael gab sich geschlagen. Er wusste, es war noch immer dasselbe Buch. Noch immer Peter Pan. Noch immer seine Muttersprache. Es lag an ihm. Bisher hatte er es niemandem verraten, aber er kannte das schon. Manchmal entzog sich eine Geschichte einfach für eine Weile seinen lesenden Augen. Die Buchstaben hätten aus dem Sanskrit oder Arabischen stammen können, und wären Michael nicht fremder vorgekommen als jetzt.

Frustriert klappte er das Buch zu, presste die Fäuste auf seine Augen, um den leisen Schmerz dahinter zu verdrängen. So war es jedes Mal. Er mochte es nicht. Ein paar Minuten wartete er, bis sein Atem wieder ruhiger geworden war, dann erhob er sich, um das Buch an seinen Stammplatz im Wohnzimmerschrank zu tragen. Mit den Fingerspitzen schob er es soweit in das Regal hinein, bis der Buchrücken sich exakt in die Linie der benachbarten Werke fügte.

Gerade wollte er sich wieder an den Küchentisch setzen, um wie versprochen das Brot aufzuessen, als er aus irgendeinem Grund über die Teppichkante stolperte. So eben konnte er einen Sturz verhindern, doch er schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Rand seines Abendbrottellers, der dabei entzwei brach. Sein Zeigefinger rutschte über die Bruchkante und Michael spürte kurz einen scharfen Schmerz. Schnell und heiß wie ein Blitz. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später hatte er sich gefangen. Er setzte sich, blickte schuldbewusst den zerbrochenen Teller an - Lincoln würde schimpfen, soviel stand fest. Und Michael wusste, dass er recht damit hätte. Sie waren nicht gerade reich. Ihre neuen Pflegeeltern waren besser als die letzten. Besser, weil sie so gut wie nie da waren. Angeblich waren sie wegen der Jobs so viel unterwegs. Lincoln hasste sie. Fluchte oft über sie, wenn sie nicht da waren, und stellte wilde Theorien auf, weshalb sie trotz der vielen Arbeit kaum Geld für ihn und Michael hatten. Für Michael waren sie Fremde, die zufällig hin und wieder mit ihm im selben Haus lebten. Aber sie waren besser als die letzten. Vor allen Dingen, weil sie ihn bisher nie geschlagen oder tagelang in den Keller gesperrt hatten.

Ein merkwürdiges Pochen holte Michaels Gedanken aus dem Keller vom letzten Jahr zurück in die Gegenwart. Er sah hinunter. Auf dem hellen Holz des Küchentischs leuchteten zwei kreisrunde rote Flecken. Mist! Automatisch nahm er seinen Ärmel, um sie wegzuwischen. Seine Kleidung war ihm egal. Er hatte schon etwas kaputt gemacht heute, da wollte er nicht auch noch deswegen Ärger mit Linc kriegen.

Der Fleck verschmierte erst, doch nach etwas Rubbeln ging er ganz weg. Ein Glück. Aber das Pochen hörte nicht auf. Michael runzelte die Stirn. Dann hob er die linke Hand vor sein Gesicht und sah auf den Zeigefinger. Ein tiefer Schnitt ging längs durch das oberste Glied, und an dessen Ende saß ein dicker, hellroter Blutstropfen, der langsam anschwoll. Jeden Moment würde er hinunterfallen. Schnell steckte Michael den Finger in den Mund. Nebenbei registrierte er den bitteren, metallischen Geschmack. Viel seltsamer war jedoch das Gefühl, als seine Zungenspitze über die Verletzung fuhr. Sie fühlte sich so groß an. Riesig nahezu und klaffend. Michael staunte. Doch als er den vor Spucke glänzenden Zeigefinger wieder unter der Lampe ansah, war der Schnitt genauso wie zuvor. Kaum länger als einen Zentimeter und dünn wie eine Bleistiftlinie in seinem Matheheft.

Automatisch krabbelte er in Lincolns Bett, wie jedes Mal, wenn sein Bruder abends nicht zuhause war. Noch Stunden später lag Michael wach. Dieses Mal nicht, weil er sich vor den blutrünstigen Monstern im Schrank ängstigte, oder sich Sorgen machte, das Dach könne zu schwer für das Haus sein und alles zum Einsturz bringen. Auch nicht, weil er den trügerischen Schatten an den Wänden immer wieder neue Namen gab, während er sich ausmalte, was Lincoln gerade wohl tat. Nein. Dieses Mal starrte er mit offenem Mund im Dunkeln an die Zimmerdecke und lauschte fasziniert dem Pochen in seinem Finger. Es war, als führte der Finger ein Eigenleben. Als schrie er laut hinaus _Hörst du mich? Ich bin da! Ich lebe! Ich atme!_ Als er mit trockener Kehle am Morgen aus einem tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf erwachte, war der Platz neben ihm im Bett immer noch leer.

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Als er nachmittags aus der Schule kam, war Lincoln noch nicht wieder da. Michael erledigte seine Hausaufgaben, nahm dann das Peter Pan Buch und las ein wenig. Zum Abendessen würde Linc sicherlich zuhause sein. Er kam immer wieder. Nun… Meistens jedenfalls. Auch wenn er diesmal keinen Origami Schwan zurück gelassen hatte, er würde wiederkommen. Michael glaubte fest daran. Um sieben Uhr abends begann er Spaghetti zu kochen. Das war sein Lieblingsessen, und er hatte Linc schon oft beim Zubereiten geholfen.

Die Nudeln kochten eine Viertelstunde, doch Linc kam nicht. Sie kochten eine halbe Stunde, immer noch kein Linc. Nach einer Stunde zog sich Michael einen Stuhl an den Herd, nahm den Deckel vom Topf und sah dem Wasser beim Verdampfen zu. Zuerst kamen kleine Wölkchen, die schnell aufstiegen, unter der Decke auseinander stoben und sich in Nichts auflösten. Bald darauf kondensierte der Dampf am Küchenfenster, und die Wolken wurden größer und größer. Michael beobachtete sie fasziniert. Glaubte fast, die einzelnen Wassermoleküle erkennen zu können, wenn er die Augen zusammenkniff.

Plötzlich veränderte sich etwas. Die winzigen und sauberen Winkelmoleküle wurden auf einmal ganz schmutzig. Er sah in den Topf. Das Wasser war verschwunden. Die Nudeln begannen anzubrennen. Daher also der schwarze Rauch. Michael sah den Nudeln noch eine Weile zu, wie sie schwarz und schwärzer wurden. Irgendwann tat ihm der Qualm in den Augen weh. Er hustete. Merkte, was er getan hatte. Das hätte seiner Mom bestimmt nicht gefallen. Und es würde Linc nicht gefallen.

Er reinigte den Topf, so gut er konnte. Anschließend holte er sein Schatzkästchen aus dem Versteck und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf sein Bett. Die Kiste enthielt Dinge, die er wie seine Augäpfel hütete. Ein paar Fotos, Bücher, Spielzeug und… ein Rasiermesser.

* * *

Niemandem hatte er das Schatzkästchen bisher gezeigt, nicht einmal Lincoln. Eine längliche Holzkiste, die irgendwann einmal die Verpackung für zwei Weinflaschen gewesen war. Blass gemasertes Sperrholz mit einem Schiebedeckel. Der wie eingebrannt aussehende Aufdruck war an den meisten Stellen längst abgescheuert, aber die Worte ‚_Napa County'_ und ‚_California Wine'_, umgeben von Trauben und Ranken, waren noch gut zu erkennen.

Jetzt bewahrte Michael seine wenigen Schätze darin auf. Zuoberst ein Foto seiner Mutter. Glücklich und jung sah sie aus, und wunderschön. Sie hielt ihn im Arm. Ein rotgesichtiges Baby, dessen winziges Händchen ihren Zeigefinger umklammerte. Der fünfjährige Lincoln neben ihr fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl in Anzug, Hemd und Krawatte. Mürrisch blickte er in die Kamera.

Michael legte das Foto zur Seite und nahm das Holzpuzzle in die Hand. Es bestand aus unterschiedlich geformten Dreiecken, Rechtecken und Rauten, die man zu geometrischen Figuren zusammenlegen konnte. Ein paar Bücher waren in der Kiste, und ganz unten, eingewickelt in ein Baumwolltaschentuch, Michaels wertvollster Schatz. Das Rasiermesser seines Großvaters. Er war lange vor seiner Geburt gestorben, aber seine Mutter hatte es in einem alten Karton mit Küchenartikeln aufbewahrt. Wohl eher zufällig. Eines Tages hatte der pubertierende Lincoln es gefunden. Obwohl zu der Zeit schon von ihrer Krankheit geschwächt, war sie ziemlich ausgeflippt, als sie ihn damit erwischte. Lincoln hatte Stubenarrest bekommen, das Messer landete in der Mülltonne. Michael hatte die Szene von seinem Versteck hinter der Couch beobachtet. Später war er heimlich nach draußen geschlichen und hatte das Messer aus dem Müll geholt. Es war eine altmodische Rasierklinge, die man ausklappen musste. Michael hatte sie sorgfältig gereinigt und unter seiner Matratze versteckt. Er holte sie nur selten hervor, aber dann konnte er Stunden damit zubringen, die Spiele des Lichts auf dem blanken Stahl zu betrachten. Er hielt es in die Höhe, verfolgte die Reflexionen des Sonnenlichts oder einer Lampe in der aufgeklappten Klinge. So lernte er, lange bevor es im Unterricht auf dem Lehrplan stand, etwas über Einfalls- und Ausfallswinkel.

Jetzt klappte er langsam die Klinge auf, die sauber und glänzend war wie eh und je. Die Sonne war längst untergegangen. Michael hielt das Rasiermesser mit beiden Händen, drehte es sacht hin und her und beobachtete die Spiegelung seiner Nachttischlampe auf dem Metall. Ein schmaler Streifen gelblichen Lichts flackerte immer wieder über seine Augen, bis Michael sich wie hypnotisiert fühlte. Er wurde müde. Seine Lider wurden immer schwerer und bald blieben sie ganz zu.

Aber nur einen Moment, denn plötzlich wurde die Stille draußen von heulenden Sirenen zerrissen, und er war schlagartig wieder hellwach. Damit waren auch die Gedanken zurück. Wo war Linc? Warum kam er nicht wieder? Was wenn er nie wieder käme?

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Sein Bruder verriet ihm nie genau, was er tat, wenn er nicht zuhause war. Vorher sowieso nicht. Erst hinterher erzählte er Michael, er sei mit Veronica aus gewesen, oder er sei mit Leuten losgezogen. Meist sagte er schlicht „Ich war halt weg" oder etwas in der Art. Michael fragte nicht weiter nach. Aber jedes Mal war er ein Stück mehr davon überzeugt, dass alles seine Schuld war. Er war zu klein, nicht so cool und erwachsen wie Lincs Kumpel, nicht so lustig und hübsch wie Veronica. Kein Wunder, dass sein Bruder nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte.

Es dauerte ganze drei Monate, bis er Lincoln wieder sah.

Zwei Tage lang machte Michael alles wie immer. Schule, Hausaufgaben, Essen, Schlafen, auf Lincoln warten. Alles wie gewohnt. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass er zwischen den Aktionen nichts tat, als am Küchentisch zu sitzen und die Tür anzustarren. Er besuchte weder seine Mitschülerin Becky, mit der er regelmäßig lernte, noch las er Bücher für sich oder seine Mom im Himmel, und er besuchte auch nicht die alte Miss Eleanor McClintock nebenan, um sie zu fragen, ob er bei den Einkäufen helfen könne. Michael tat, was nötig war. Und er wartete.

Dann, am dritten Tag nach Lincolns Verschwinden, klopften morgens noch vor der Schule uniformierte Polizisten an die Tür. Sie wollten seine Eltern sprechen, glaubten zuerst nicht, dass die schon seit Wochen nicht da gewesen waren. Nachdem man Michael mit auf die Wache genommen und ihm, wie er fand, unendlich viele überflüssige Fragen gestellt hatte, mussten sie letztendlich wohl oder übel glauben, dass der Junge die Wahrheit sagte. Und dass er augenscheinlich momentan ganz allein in diesem Haus wohnte.

Man stellte fest, dass die Pflegeeltern der Burrows-Brüder es mit der Pflege nicht so genau genommen hatten. Michael war nicht traurig, dass er die Leute, die nie besonders liebevoll, aber eben auch nie böse zu ihm gewesen waren, nun verlassen sollte. Fest stand, dass er gar keine Chance gehabt hatte, zu ihnen eine persönliche Beziehung aufzubauen. Aber wenn er ehrlich war, tat es ihm um das Haus leid. So klein und schäbig es auch war, es war ein Zuhause. Er fühlte sich hier wohl, weil Lincoln und er machen konnten, was sie wollten. Michael versuchte, der Frau, die kam, um ihn abzuholen, zu erklären, dass er und sein Bruder sehr gut auf sich allein aufpassen konnten, aber davon wollte sie nichts hören.

„Hier ist es nicht gut für einen Jungen in deinem Alter", sagte sie und schaute ihn von oben herab durch ihre dick umrandete Brille an. „Wir finden ein besseres Zuhause für dich."

So musste er unter ihrem strengen Blick seine Sachen packen. Eine Reisetasche mit Klamotten, viel besaß er nicht, seine Schulsachen, ein Rucksack mit ein paar Büchern, dem Schatzkistchen und einem verfilzten Stoffhasen, der genauso alt war, wie Michael selber.

* * *

„Hi, ich bin Walter Deluca. Kannst mich Wally nennen. Das tun alle hier." Der bärtige junge Mann zwinkerte. „Bis auf den Chef."

Michael blickte finster zu dem fremden Mann auf, sagte aber nichts. Er hielt seinen Rucksack mit beiden Armen umklammert vor seinem Bauch.

„Okay, Michael, schon klar, hier ist alles neu für dich, aber keine Sorge, wir werden uns gut um dich kümmern." Walter Deluca grinste breit und klopfte dem Neuankömmling im Pflegeheim auf die Schulter, bevor er sich zu der Dame umwandte, die Michael hergebracht hatte. Michael sah sich um. Mit halbem Ohr hörte er, wie Mister Deluca der Frau dankte und mit ihr einen Termin für den restlichen Papierkram abmachte, bevor er sie verabschiedete.

„Komm, ich zeige dir dein neues Reich. Lass die Sachen ruhig hier. Der Hausmeister kümmert sich darum."

Die Räume waren in verschiedenen bunten Farben gestrichen, in manchen hingen Bilder und Basteleien an den Wänden. Es sah aus, wie in einer Schule, abgesehen vom Teppichboden. In der Schule gab es nur Linoleum. Das Haus hatte zwei Speisesäle. Eher kleine Esszimmer, wie Walter erklärte. „So ist es gemütlicher. Und nicht so laut", fügte er hinzu. „Wir quatschen hier beim Essen unheimlich viel. Darauf kannst du dich schon freuen."

Sie besichtigten noch den Werk- und Bastelraum, ein Computer- und Fernsehzimmer, in dem auch ein Kickertisch stand, und die Bibliothek, einen großen, hellen Raum mit Regalen voller Bücher. Zum Schluss führte Walter Michael in den zweiten Stock. Am Ende eines schmalen Flurs öffnete er eine Tür und ließ Michael vorgehen.

„Ihr seid eigentlich zu viert in diesem Zimmer, aber im Moment haben wir ein paar freie Plätze, deshalb bist du jetzt der Dritte hier. Die anderen beiden heißen Justin und Rico. Sind etwa in deinem Alter. Hey, weißt du was, Michael? Du hast Glück, du kannst dir aussuchen, wo du schlafen willst. Ich wette, du willst das obere Bett."

Michael ging durch das Zimmer, das jetzt auch seins sein sollte, und sah aus dem Fenster. Auf dem Hof stand eine Tischtennisplatte, ein Basketballkorb an der Wand. Kein Mensch war zu sehen. Für ein Heim, in dem angeblich über dreißig Kinder plus Betreuer lebten, war es hier ziemlich ausgestorben. Er lehnte seine Stirn an die kühle Scheibe.

„Wo sind denn alle?", fragte er. Nicht dass es ihn wirklich interessierte.

„Wo? In der Schule natürlich." Walter lachte. „Und da gehst du morgen auch wieder hin."

Michael wurde rot. Er hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass es vormittags war, und die Schule war selten vor drei oder vier Uhr beendet. Die letzten paar Tage hatten ihn ziemlich durcheinander gebracht. Aber Schule war gut. Dort kannte er sich aus, hatte ein paar Freunde, und er lernte gern.

„Wann kommt Linc?", fragte Michael dann und wandte sich vom Fenster ab.

Walter sah überrascht auf. Er öffnete den Mund, schien es sich dann aber anders zu überlegen.

„Komm, setz dich zu mir", sagte er und klopfte mit der Hand auf den freien Platz neben sich auf der Couch. „Michael, ich muss dir etwas sagen. Es wird dir nicht gefallen, aber… Nun, irgendwann musst du es ja doch erfahren."

Ein unbestimmtes Gefühl von Angst griff nach Michaels Eingeweiden, packte langsam zu und machte ihm das Atmen schwerer. Widerwillig ging er zur Couch und setzte sich neben den Erzieher. Verzog dann das Gesicht, als dieser einen Arm um seine Schultern legte. Was war mit Linc geschehen? Warum redete dieser Mann nicht endlich? Warum tätschelte er stattdessen seinen Arm, als müsste er ihn trösten? Michael erwartete Walters Erklärung mit einer Ungeduld, die an Verzweiflung grenzte, und hoffte gleichzeitig, er würde überhaupt nichts sagen. Nach schier endlosen Sekunden kamen die Worte aus Walters Mund.

„Hör zu, es ist so. Dein Bruder kommt nicht hierher."

Nein. Nein! Das durfte nicht sein! Linc! „Warum nicht?", presste er hervor. Seine Unterlippe bebte.

„Das ist kompliziert, Michael", begann Walter zögernd, und sah sofort, dass Michael sich mit einer ausweichenden Antwort nicht zufrieden geben würde. „Okay, ich will versuchen, es dir zu erklären…"

In der nächsten Viertelstunde hörte Michael zu. Er stellte keine Zwischenfragen, sondern wartete still ab und versuchte die unsichtbaren Ketten, die sich um seinen Brustkorb zusammenzogen, zu ignorieren. Er konzentrierte sich aufs Atmen. Jetzt wusste er, was passiert war, doch er konnte nicht verstehen, warum es so lange dauern sollte, bis er Lincoln sehen durfte. Walter - er mochte ihn nicht Wally nennen - nannte es Bürokratie und Vorschriften. Michael war nicht glücklich damit, aber er nahm sich fest vor, nicht wie ein kleines Kind zu heulen, obwohl seine Augen brannten. Er würde auch diesmal tapfer bleiben, bis Lincoln zu ihm zurückkam.

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Nach drei Monaten war es endlich soweit. Mrs. Cloke, dieselbe strenge Dame von der Fürsorge, die ihn auch zuhause abgeholt hatte, begleitete Michael in den Besuchsraum der Jugendstrafanstalt von Chicago. Michael war nicht eben klein für sein Alter, aber neben Mrs. Cloke wirkte er winzig. Ihr Haar war wie beim letzten Mal zu einem dunklen Knoten am Hinterkopf gebunden, und die dicke Brille verlieh ihrem Gesicht etwas eulenhaftes. Er bemerkte, dass sie ganz flache Schuhe trug. Wahrscheinlich, um nicht noch größer zu wirken. Eingeschüchtert von den vielen Beamten in Uniform und von all den dicken Stahltüren, die vor ihnen auf- und hinter ihnen wieder zugeschlossen wurden, wollte Michael am liebsten sofort wieder weg. Er mochte es hier nicht. Entschlossen biss er die Zähne aufeinander, weil er genau wusste, dass ihm keine Wahl blieb, wenn er seinen Bruder wieder sehen wollte.

Dann sah er Lincoln endlich. Sein erster Impuls war, gleich loszurennen. Aber Mrs. Cloke hielt ihn bei der Hand, und Michael fühlte sich von allen Seiten beobachtet, und er hatte Lincoln so lange nicht gesehen, bestimmt war er sauer auf ihn deswegen, und würde ihn gar nicht hier haben wollen, und er würde… Michaels Gedanken brachen ab, als Mrs. Cloke seine klammernden, heißfeuchten Finger löste und leise fragte: „Willst du deinen Bruder nicht begrüßen, Michael?"

Lincoln wirkte wie ein Fremder, so wie er da allein an dem kleinen Tisch saß und nervös seinen T-Shirtsaum befingerte. Zögernd ging Michael auf ihn zu.

„Hi, Linc", murmelte er und vermied direkten Augenkontakt.

„Hey, Kleiner. Wie geht's dir?"

Michael zuckte mit den Schultern. Blickte Lincoln kurz an und dann schnell wieder zur Seite.

„Willst du dich nicht setzen?"

Michael zuckte wieder mit den Schultern, setzte sich dann Lincoln gegenüber. Er sah auf den Tisch zwischen ihnen. Es war ein grüner Kunststofftisch, ehemals grün jedenfalls. Der Lack war größtenteils abgescheuert, und darunter kam der rohe, hellgraue Kern zum Vorschein. Hier und da waren Buchstaben und eckige Zeichnungen in die Platte geritzt. Namen, Initialen, Herzchen und direkt daneben Obszönitäten. Michael überlegte, ob die Besucher und die… nun, die Häftlinge - so musste man sie wohl nennen - nichts anderes zu tun hatten, wenn sie sich hier trafen, als diese Sachen in den Tisch zu ritzen.

„Michael, hör zu, ich… ich hab Mist gebaut." Lincoln suchte nach den richtigen Worten und blickte zur Decke, als ob er sie dort finden könnte. Dann kratzte er sich am Kopf. Er trug sein Haar viel kürzer als sonst, und es gab ein beinahe wisperndes Geräusch. „Ich werd 'ne Weile hier bleiben müssen, weißt du?"

„Wie lange?"

„Mh, ist noch nicht ganz raus. Ein paar Wochen. Vielleicht Monate."

Michael erwiderte nichts, schien eine Weile in Gedanken versunken und fuhr mit dem Finger die Linien auf dem Tisch nach. Dann hob er den Blick und fragte langsam: „So lange wie letztes Mal?"

Lincoln musste schlucken, als er die Angst in Michaels blauen Augen sah.

„Ich glaube nicht. Nächste Woche ist meine… ahm, die Verhandlung. Danach weiß ich, wie lange."

„Aber du bist doch schon drei Monate hier."

„Ja, wegen der einen Sache, das stimmt, aber -- " Lincoln räusperte sich. Am liebsten würde er Michael gegenüber dieses Thema vermeiden, aber wie sollte er sich jetzt rausreden? „Also, hmm, da war noch was anderes, aber hey, bestimmt hab ich Glück und sie rechnen mir diese drei Monate auf das gesamte Strafmaß an. Dann ist es sicher gar nicht mehr viel."

Anscheinend gab Michael sich mit der Erklärung zufrieden, denn er schwieg. Lincoln seufzte. Erleichtert und beschämt zugleich. Er hasste sich dafür, dass er vor Michael Geheimnisse hatte, dafür, dass er so dumm war, und es schon wieder so weit hatte kommen lassen. Und er hasste sich dafür, dass er keine Worte für all das fand, was er Michael eigentlich sagen wollte. Also blickten sie beide minutenlang betreten auf den Boden und aus dem Fenster. Bis Lincoln das unangenehme Schweigen brach.

„Sie haben mir erzählt, du wohnst jetzt in diesem Heim für Waisenkinder. Wie ist es da so?"

Das entlockte Michael ein schiefes Grinsen. „Genauso wie im letzten. Du weißt ja."

Lincoln grinste zurück. „Ja, ich weiß. Langweilig. Tut mir leid, Mikey. Aber sobald ich das hier hinter mir hab, hol ich dich da raus, und dann wohnen wir zwei wieder zusammen."

Mit einem Schlag war Michaels Grinsen wie weggewischt. Stumm und ohne zu blinzeln blickte er zu Lincoln auf, sah ihn mit einer beschwörenden Intensität an, die Lincoln beinahe Angst machte. Michaels Nasenflügel bebten, seine Lippen waren blass und schmal. Lincoln schossen alle möglichen Gedanken durch den Kopf. Konnte es sein, dass Michael ihm etwas sagen wollte? Hatte er Probleme? Kam er nicht zurecht? Aber Lincoln wollte unbedingt glauben, dass es seinem Bruder da, wo er jetzt war, gut ging. Dass er ohne ihn klar kam. Er hielt Michaels starrem Blick stand. _Michael, wenn dich etwas quält, sag es mir_. Sie hatten sich immer schon ohne Worte verstehen können. Michael würde reden, wenn es etwas zu reden gab. Oder nicht? Mit einemmal war Lincoln unsicher. Seit Michael hier war, benahm er sich befangen und gänzlich untypisch für ihn.

„Michael, wenn dich irgendetwas --„

Das stumme Flehen verschwand mit einem Schlag, und Michael sagte mit einer solchen Gelassenheit „Ist alles okay", dass Lincoln sich fragte, ob er sich alles nur eingebildet hatte.

„Wie ist's in der Schule?", fragte Lincoln nach einer Weile, um einen lockeren Ton bemüht

„Weiß nicht. Gut, denke ich. Wie immer."

„Du lernst fleißig weiter, ja? Versprich mir das."

„Sicher. Was soll ich denn sonst machen?"

Lincoln stutzte. Der unausgesprochene Vorwurf hallte deutlich in seinen Ohren nach. _Du hast mich allein gelassen!_ Hatte sein Bruder das wirklich gesagt? Oder war es nur sein eigenes schlechtes Gewissen? Aber er hatte Angst, genauer nachzufragen, Angst, den Vorwurf ausgesprochen zu hören. Natürlich wusste er, wie sehr Michael an ihm hing, wie sehr er ihn brauchte. Nur wenn er genau das jetzt aus Michaels Mund hörte, würde er die nächsten Wochen, oder Monate, im Gefängnis vor Sorge wahnsinnig werden.

Und was, wenn es genau anders herum wäre? Wenn er ihm langsam entglitt? Michael war zwölf, beinahe dreizehn, er war auf dem Weg, erwachsen zu werden. Er hatte in seinem Leben mehr als genug Enttäuschungen erfahren, da war es doch nur normal, wenn er sich von seinem unzuverlässigen Versager-Bruder abwandte. Abrupt wandte sich Lincoln zur Seite, als ihm klar wurde, dass dies seine allergrößte Angst war.

„Was hast du eigentlich getan?", fragte Michael unvermittelt.

Aufgerüttelt aus seinen Gedanken, richtete Lincoln sich gerade auf. Mist. Diesen Teil der Unterhaltung hatte er umgehen wollen.

Mit unsicherer Stimme begann er: „Wir… hm… wir haben ein Auto geklaut, die Jungs und ich. Wir hatten ´n paar Bier getrunken und ein bisschen was geraucht und… und… ach verdammt, Mike, das war eigentlich alles nur Spaß, aber Rod hatte plötzlich so eine blöde Idee. Er meinte, ich würde mich nicht trauen… hm, ist auch egal. Jedenfalls… mhm… wir sind in ein Schaufenster gefahren…"

„Du warst am Steuer?" fragte Michael.

„Hm... ja… war ich", gab Lincoln zögernd zu. „Aber ich wollte nicht, dass sie das ganze Zeug klauen! Wirklich! Ich hab versucht, sie abzuhalten."

„Ich glaube dir, Linc", erklärte Michael ernsthaft.

Unfähig darauf etwas zu erwidern, biss Lincoln sich auf die Lippen, dann ging er um den Tisch herum und umarmte seinen kleinen Bruder. „Danke", flüsterte er in sein Ohr. Es tat gut, dass es nun raus war. Lincoln war entgegen seiner Erwartungen erleichtert. Dass es in der noch ausstehenden Verhandlung um Drogenbesitz ging, verschwieg er wohlweislich.

„Michael?" Mrs. Cloke, die bis jetzt aus dem Fenster gesehen hatte, kam näher. „Es ist Zeit. Wir müssen gehen. Verabschiede dich von deinem Bruder."

Etwas beschämt von der öffentlichen Zurschaustellung seiner Gefühle, machte Michael sich von Lincoln los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Seine Wangen glühten und er blickte zu Boden.

„Bis bald, Kleiner. Sei brav in der Schule, okay?"

„Wiedersehen, Linc."

Mrs. Cloke nahm ihn bei der Hand, und Michael folgte ihr zum Ausgang. Seine Stirn war gerunzelt, sein Kopf gesenkt, ganz so, als sei er tief in Gedanken versunken. Nach fünf oder sechs Schritten machte er sich energisch los und rannte zu seinem Bruder zurück. Er flog ihm förmlich entgegen und schloss ihn fest in seine Arme. Im letzten Jahr hatte Michael einen ordentlichen Schuss gemacht. Seine kindliche Pummeligkeit war inzwischen praktisch verschwunden, aber noch war er einen guten Kopf kleiner als Lincoln.

„Linc!", schluchzte er. „Linc, ich will nicht wieder gehen! Ich will bei dir bleiben!"

Lincoln musste schlucken, als er die Tränen in Michaels Stimme hörte.

„Das geht leider nicht, Kleiner", flüsterte Lincoln und strich seinem Bruder übers Haar. Michaels Schluchzen wurde heftiger. Und er zog laut die Nase hoch.

„Shh, ist ja gut, Mikey… ist gut…" Lincoln hoffte, sich selbst ein wenig mit seinen Worten zu beruhigen. Er merkte, dass er diesmal besonders großen Mist gebaut hatte. Michael hatte niemanden mehr außer ihm. Ihre Mutter war seit beinahe zwei Jahren tot, ihr Vater mochte noch leben, oder auch nicht. Es war Lincoln egal, was aus dem Säufer geworden war, der die die Familie noch vor Michaels Geburt im Stich gelassen hatte. Aber Michael war jetzt ein Teenager und brauchte ihn mehr denn je. Auch wenn Lincoln wusste, dass er kein ideales Vorbild abgab, er war Michaels ganze Familie. Es war seine Aufgabe, ihn zu beschützen. Er versuchte zuversichtlich zu klingen.

„Ich hab dich lieb, vergiss das nicht. Und wenn ich hier raus bin, werden wir immer zusammen bleiben, das verspreche ich dir."

„Wirklich?" Michael schniefte.

„Wirklich. Ich schwör's dir. Großes Pfadfinderehrenwort."

Lincoln legte die rechte Hand auf sein Herz und spürte genau darunter einen Stich, als er in Michaels tränennasse, aber hoffnungsvolle Augen sah. So blau waren sie und so riesig, die langen schwarzen Wimpern verklebt. Er nahm sich fest vor, sich zusammenzureißen und Geld zu verdienen, sobald er hier raus war, damit es seinem kleinen Bruder gut ging. Er glaubte nicht, dass er ihre Mutter ersetzen konnte, aber er wollte verdammt noch mal sein Bestes geben! Er gab Michael einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Komm wieder, wenn sie dich lassen. Vielleicht bringst du dann ein Kartenspiel mit oder so was. Oder ich seh zu, wenn du deine Hausaufgaben machst." Michaels Miene hellte sich ein wenig auf bei diesen Worten.

„Und geh Vee und ihren Dad besuchen. Sie freuen sich sicher, dich zu sehen. Das darf er doch, oder?" Lincoln blickte Mrs. Cloke fragend an.

Die zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch über den dicken Brillenrand und antwortete: „In seiner Freizeit, natürlich. Michael ist in einem Pflegeheim untergebracht, junger Mann, nicht in einem Gefängnis."

tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Ein paar der Mädchen sprangen quiekend zur Seite, und ein oder zwei Jungen wurden leicht blass um die Nase, als Michael blutüberströmt in der großen Pause über den Schulhof geschleppt wurde. Zwei ältere Schüler hatten ihn links und rechts untergehakt und waren auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation. Er wollte protestieren, er könne allein laufen, verschluckte sich aber an den Worten, weshalb er nur husten und spucken konnte. Die anderen ließen ihn nicht los. Ihnen folgte nahezu die komplette Schülerschaft, teils neugierig, teils ängstlich, die meisten waren ganz einfach begeistert, weil etwas Spannendes passierte.

„Dios mío!", rief Maria Navarro, die mexikanische Schulkrankenschwester, aus, als der Trupp hereinkam. Sie kannte den Jungen in der Mitte von früheren Zwischenfällen, und solch ein grauenvoller Anblick bot sich auch ihr nicht alle Tage. Um seinen Mund herum war alles voller Blut, Kinn und Hals glänzten hellrot, und sein T-Shirt war vom Halsausschnitt bis auf die Brust durchtränkt. Maria ließ fallen, was sie gerade in den Händen hatte, nahm den jungen Patienten entgegen und setzte ihn auf den nächsten Stuhl. Auf der Schwelle drängten sich die Neugierigen. Michael sah Beckys blonde Zöpfe im Gewimmel und den ängstlichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Mädchens. Er mochte Becky. Gerade wollte er ihr zurufen, dass alles in Ordnung sei, da kam Maria dazwischen und scheuchte die Kinder hinaus.

„Los, los, raus hier!", befahl sie resolut, und alles gehorchte auf der Stelle. „Michael, du bleibst still sitzen. Beweg dich nicht. Und atme durch den Mund."

Schnell waren die Schüler aus dem Krankenzimmer verschwunden, aber kurz bevor die Tür ins Schloss fiel, wurde ein weiterer Junge hinein geschoben. Er drückte sich unbeholfen an der Tür herum, während er die Schwester und Michael beobachtete.

Flink befeuchtete Maria ein paar Tücher und begann vorsichtig damit, Blut und Schmutz abzuwaschen. Ein dünner, leuchtend roter Strom floss stetig weiter Michaels Kinn herab. Wie befohlen, versuchte Michael durch den Mund zu atmen, aber er musste husten, als ihm das Blut in den Rachen lief. Es schmeckte eklig metallisch.

„Leg deinen Kopf in den Nacken. Ja, so ist gut. Wir kriegen das hin, Chico, keine Sorge."

Michael machte sich keine Sorgen. Denn er hatte keine Schmerzen. Das wunderte ihn ein bisschen, weil er all das Blut sehr wohl gesehen hatte, und auch Marias Blick, als sie ihn unter die Lupe nahm; sein ganzer Mund fühlte sich irgendwie… style type"italic"_komisch_/style an. Aber er tat, was Maria ihm sagte und hielt still. Marias Ton war sanft, ihre Worte und Bewegungen beruhigend - er merkte kaum, dass sie sein Gesicht und die Wunde, die da offensichtlich sein musste, berührte. Während Michael mit erhobenem Kinn und offenem Mund die Prozedur über sich ergehen ließ, beobachtete er aufmerksam den anderen Jungen.

„Okay Michael, wir bringen dich ins Krankenhaus. Halt diese Kompresse vorsichtig gegen deinen Mund. Nicht zu fest drücken. Ja, so ist gut. Nicht sprechen, einfach nur atmen. Aber sag sofort Bescheid, falls dir schwindlig wird, hörst du?"

Michael brummte seine Zustimmung. Die Krankenschwester bemerkte, dass er unentwegt die Tür anstarrte, und sie wandte sich um.

„Herrjeh, Charlie! Du auch? Komm her. Ist es schlimm?"

Charlie zuckte erst mit den Schultern, schüttelte dann seinen Kopf. Er hatte Kratzer und Dreck im Gesicht, und er hielt den linken Arm an den Bauch gepresst.

„Gut. Ich kann dich hier jetzt nicht behandeln, weil ich mit Michael ins Krankenhaus muss. Du kommst mit."

* * *

Noch bevor Michael zehn geworden war, hatte er sich schon zweimal auf dem Schulhof mit älteren und größeren Mitschülern geprügelt. Zweimal hatte er mit blutiger Nase im Rektorzimmer gesessen und die Predigt stumm über sich ergehen lassen. Zweimal hatte er triumphierend gegrinst, als Lincoln ihn dort abholte. Schon damals hatte der große Bruder viele elterliche Aufgaben übernehmen müssen, für die ihre Mutter zu krank gewesen war. Heute war es zum dritten Mal passiert, nur diesmal konnte ihn Lincoln nicht abholen. Und Michael wartete nicht in der Schule.

Nachdem seine aufgeplatzte Oberlippe in der Ambulanz genäht worden war, saß er allein im Wartezimmer und starrte blicklos auf die billigen Nachdrucke abstrakter Gemälde, die anscheinend in jedem Krankenhaus dieselben waren. Kandinsky, Matisse, Miró, leuchtende Farben und geometrische Strukturen. Michaels Mund fühlte sich immer noch fremd an. Irgendwie groß und warm und unbeweglich. Aber auch ein winziges Bisschen wie eine Auszeichnung. Er war nie ein Raufbold gewesen. Wenn er sich mit jemandem schlug, dann nicht, weil es ihm Spaß machte.

Es war ganz einfach nötig gewesen. Michael hatte kein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen. Er wusste, in diesem Fall wäre er mit bloßen Worten eh nicht weit gekommen. Charlie Wyatt war zwei Jahre älter als er und doppelt so breit, und er hatte lauthals auf dem Schulhof gehöhnt, dass Lincoln Burrows ein gefährlicher Terrorist sei, der den elektrischen Stuhl verdiente. Michael hatte nicht den Bruchteil einer Sekunde gezögert und den bulligen Jungen mit seinen kleinen Fäusten attackiert. Mit dem Ergebnis, dass er, Michael, mit aufgeschürften Knien und Handgelenken und einer geplatzten Oberlippe erst in die Krankenstation der Schule, dann in die Notaufnahme des Chicagoer Children's Memorial Hospital gebracht worden war.

Maria kam mit diversen Papieren aus dem Anmeldezimmer und setzte sich Michael gegenüber auf einen der grünen Plastikstühle.

„Alles klar, Michael? Hast du Schmerzen?"

Michael schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Die Betäubung und das Schmerzmittel wirken noch ein paar Stunden. Wenn es heute Abend nachlässt, kann es sein, dass es weh tut. Nein, ich will ehrlich sein, es wird _bestimmt_ wehtun. Dann musst du dich an jemanden in deinem Haus wenden, Michael. Walter Deluca ist für dich zuständig, richtig? Er wird dir noch eine Tablette geben, damit du heute Nacht ohne Schmerzen schlafen kannst. Versprich mir, dass du zu ihm gehst."

Michael nickte und verkniff sich ein genervtes ‚Ja doch'. Für wie unselbständig hielt Maria ihn eigentlich? Er war doch kein kleines Kind mehr!

„Okay. Charlie müsste auch gleich fertig sein, dann können wir gehen."

Sie seufzte, strich sich durch die schwarzen, lockigen Haare und sprach leise weiter: „Michael, Michael, du hast mich wirklich erschreckt vorhin, wie du ausgesehen hast. Ich weiß ja, ihr Jungs geht rau miteinander um, aber… Du bist doch kein Schläger, Michael. Du bist immer freundlich und hilfsbereit, kein Schüler hat mir schon so oft auf der Krankenstation geholfen wie du. Warum macht ihr so was nur?"

Michael sagte nichts. Er hatte gelernt, dass die meisten Erwachsenen sich nicht wirklich für Erklärungen interessierten, wenn sie nach dem ‚Warum' fragten, und sein Mund fühlte sich gerade eh nicht so an, als ob er reden könnte. Aber auf einmal tat Maria ihm leid. Sie war nett, und er hatte sie bestimmt nicht erschrecken wollen. Auch wenn sie Krankenschwester war, musste das ja nicht bedeuten, dass sie den Anblick von blutüberströmten Schülern gern hatte. Schon holte er Atem, um sich zu entschuldigen, doch Maria kam ihm zuvor.

„Der Doktor sagt, du bist für mindestens drei Tage vom Unterricht befreit, damit die Naht verheilen kann. Beim Essen musst du vorsichtig sein, beim Zähneputzen natürlich auch, und du sollst möglichst wenig sprechen, okay?" Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. „Das wird dir nicht schwer fallen, stimmt's? Aber bevor wir dich nachhause bringen, musst du zum Direktor. Ihr beide."

In diesem Moment erschien auch Charlie. Seine Hand war bandagiert, und er hatte zwei große Pflaster auf der Stirn und eins am Kinn. Der ältere Junge sah sich im Wartezimmer um, trottete dann mit hängenden Schultern zu ihnen hinüber.

„Brauchst gar nicht wie ein begossener Pudel schauen, Charlie Wyatt", sagte Maria beim Aufstehen. „Erstens hast du kaum etwas abbekommen, zweitens bin nicht ich es, die euch zwei zusammenstaucht. Los geht's. Direktor Mulligan wartet schon auf euch."

Charlie sank noch ein wenig mehr in sich zusammen. Soweit Michael wusste, war der andere Junge ein regelmäßiger Gast im Rektorzimmer. Michael überlegte. Wenn er nicht reden durfte, würde es schwer werden, dem Direktor die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Nicht dass er das wirklich vorgehabt hätte. Er würde nicht wiederholen, was Charlie über Lincoln gesagt hatte. Das ging niemanden etwas an.

tbc.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Die Jungen standen schweigend im Rektorzimmer und scharrten nervös mit den Füßen, während Direktor Mulligan ihre Akten studierte. Gelegentlich nickte er dabei und brummte ein tiefes „Hm-mh" vor sich hin. Unter Michaels Pflaster begann es leicht zu jucken. Um sich abzulenken, sah er sich um. Das Büro bestand in der Hauptsache aus einem beeindruckend großen Schreibtisch, zwei Wänden mit Regalen voller Ordner und Bücher sowie einem metallenen Aktenschrank mit abschließbaren Schubfächern. Was Michaels Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchte, war allerdings die kleine Lampe auf dem Sideboard hinter dem Direktor. Es war eine Zinnlampe mit einem grünen, gewölbten Glasschirm. Michael sah, dass das Glas auf der Innenseite weiß war, außen jedoch dunkelgrün, und er überlegte, wie man so ein zweischichtiges Glas wohl herstellen könnte, ohne dass es im geschmolzenen Zustand ineinander floss. Der mattgraue Zinnfuß wirkte antiker als er war, denn da war ein kleines Rädchen an der Seite, das auf den ersten Blick keinen Zweck zu erfüllen schien, bei genauerer Betrachtung allerdings offenbarte, dass sein einziger Zweck eine Lüge war. Das Rädchen tat so, als gehörte es zu einer Gaslampe, was angesichts des Stromkabels, das hinten aus dem Fuß kam, und der Glühbirne natürlich lächerlich war. Michael musste beinahe lachen. Die Lampe war ein Betrüger! Und ein schlechter zudem.

Ein lautes Räuspern riss ihn aus seinen Betrachtungen. Direktor Mulligan blickte streng von einem Jungen zum anderen. Er schwieg. Strich sich mit Mittelfinger und Daumen den Schnurrbart glatt. Warf noch einen Blick in eine Akte und sah wieder auf.

„Miss Navarro hat mich darüber informiert, dass du vorerst nicht sprechen sollst. Wir unterhalten uns also später, Michael, aber ich möchte, dass du heute zumindest zuhörst. Es gibt Strafarbeiten für euch beide, keine Frage. Wie die aussehen, wird sich zeigen. Zunächst möchte ich jedoch wissen, was passiert ist, und wir fangen mit dir an, Mister Wyatt. Es ist ja noch nicht lange her, dass du mich hier besucht hast. Also? Du kennt die Prozedur. Erzähl."

Charlie blinzelte kurz zum Direktor auf, dann senkte er wieder den Blick. Es schien ihm sicherer, seine Schuhspitzen im Auge zu behalten. Mit dem Kinn wies er auf Michael, der neben ihm stand.

„Der da hat mich geschlagen."

„Geht das bitte etwas ausführlicher?" Die Worte des Direktors waren freundlich, aber Charlie wusste aus Erfahrung, dass mit ihm nicht zu spaßen war.

„Wir ha'm uns unterhalten, und dann geht er einfach auf mich los. Aus heiterem Himmel! Ich hab' mich bloß verteidigt."

„Wie kommt es dann, dass Michael viel schwerer verletzt ist als du?"

Charlie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß nich'. Er is' halt hingefallen."

Michael ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, als die Wut in ihm aufstieg. Was hatte er erwartet? Natürlich spielte Charlie den Unschuldigen, natürlich verschwieg er, dass er mehr getan hatte, als sich zu verteidigen, dass er Michael geschlagen und getreten und dabei noch gelacht hatte. Er wandte den Kopf zur Seite, aber Charlie sah ihn nicht an.

„Merk dir, was du mir sagen willst, Michael. Heute habe ich nur eine Frage an dich, und ich will von dir nur ein Nicken oder ein Kopfschütteln. Stimmt es, dass du zuerst zugeschlagen hast?"

Auch wenn es eine unfaire Situation war, auf die Frage gab es nur eine klare Antwort. Michael nickte beschämt.

„Hört mir beide gut zu." Der Ton des Direktors war leise. „Ich dulde in meiner Schule keine Prügeleien. Es ist mir dabei vollkommen egal, um was geht oder wer Recht zu haben glaubt, versteht ihr? Es gibt kein Problem, dass man nicht mit Worten lösen kann, und wenn ihr unbedingt Dampf ablassen müsst, könnt ihr das in zusätzlichen Sportkursen tun. Wir bieten euch da genug Möglichkeiten. Was heute vorgefallen ist, kommt in eure Akten, und glaubt mir, alle beide, es wird nachhaltige Konsequenzen geben, sollte so etwas noch einmal vorkommen." Mister Mulligan machte eine Pause, um seine Worte einsinken zu lassen. Währenddessen strich er erneut seinen Schnurrbart glatt. „Haben wir uns verstanden, meine Herren?"

Beide Jungen nickten wortlos.

„Nun gut, das reicht für heute. Natürlich gibt es Strafarbeiten. Michael Burrows, du bleibst zuhause, bis der Doktor sagt, dass du wieder zur Schule gehen kannst. Danach reden wir über deine Bestrafung. Und du, Charles Wyatt, du hast Glück und musst nicht warten. Du wirst zwei Wochen lang täglich eine Stunde länger bleiben. Ich denke, wir finden das eine oder andere für dich zu tun, beim Hausmeister, in der Bibliothek oder in der Mensa. Mister Willoughby wird dich morgen nach dem Unterricht erwarten. Und keine Sorge, ich informiere deine Eltern über deine Aufgaben."

* * *

In dieser Nacht geschah es zum zweiten Mal. Diesmal war es Absicht.

Den ganzen Tag lang hatte Michael sich verkrochen, war allen im Heim aus dem Weg gegangen. Er hasste es, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Jeder, wirklich jeder, begaffte ihn neugierig, einige machten höhnische Bemerkungen, andere fragten immerzu nur, wie es ihm ginge, ob er Schmerzen habe, zwei Jungen klopften ihm sogar auf die Schulter, sagten, es wurde Zeit, dass Charlie eins auf die Nase bekam. Das ganze schwoll in Michaels Kopf zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm an, der ihn schwindelig werden ließ. Als er auch an seinem Lieblingsplatz ganz hinten in der sonst so stillen Bibliothek keine Ruhe finden konnte, flüchtete er in sein Zimmer und verkroch sich unter der Bettdecke, die Hände fest auf seine Ohren gepresst. Er wollte niemanden sehen und auch von niemandem gesehen werden.

Er bemerkte nicht, dass Rico und Justin kamen, dass sie ihn ansprachen und es nach einer Weile wieder aufgaben, weil es Abendessen gab. Etwas später, als die Geräusche in seinem Kopf nicht mehr ganz so laut waren, hörte Michael, wie die Tür aufging. Er stellte sich automatisch schlafend, mit dem Gesicht zur Wand. Walter Deluca rief leise nach ihm, einmal, zweimal. Dann spürte Michael eine Hand, die ihm langsam über den Arm strich, der auf der Bettdecke lag. Die Berührung sandte eine Gänsehaut über seinen ganzen Körper. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen wünschte er sich, er hätte vorher etwas Langärmeliges angezogen.

„Schlaf dich gesund, Michael. Du Armer", flüsterte Walter.

Erst als Michael die Tür ins Schloss fallen hörte, fiel die Anspannung von ihm, und er entließ den Atem, den er die ganze Zeit über angehalten hatte. Er war nicht müde. Aber er wollte auf keinen Fall herunter zu den anderen. Nun gut, dann würde er halt die ganze Nacht wach hier liegen bleiben und warten, dachte er sich. Und vielleicht den ganzen morgigen Tag auch. Das war schließlich nicht das erste Mal. Immer wenn Lincoln abends nicht nachhause kam, konnte Michael nicht schlafen. Mit Warten kannte er sich aus.

Lincoln… Das alles wäre nicht passiert, wenn Linc ihn nicht allein gelassen hätte. Wenn er nicht mit seinen blöden Freuden dieses blöde Auto geklaut hätte! Michael drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke, zeichnete mit den Augen verschlungene Muster auf das getünchte Weiß. Er versuchte sauer auf seinen Bruder zu sein. Schließlich war Linc der Ältere. Er sollte sich um ihn kümmern, oder nicht? Stattdessen ließ er ihn allein. Er musste allein seine Hausaufgaben machen, er musste allein seine Lieblingsbücher lesen, an all die Spiele, die er mit Linc immer gespielt hatte, war überhaupt nicht mehr zu denken. Es war alles Lincs Schuld! Michael nahm sich fest vor, die kommenden schlaflosen Stunden damit zu verbringen, sich vorzustellen, wie Lincoln zu Recht im Gefängnis saß und für seine Taten büßte.

Irgendwann musste er doch noch eingeschlafen sein, denn als er vor Schmerzen stöhnend aufwachte, lagen die anderen Jungen schlummernd in ihren Betten. Rico schnarchte leise, wie immer. Es war stockfinster. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte, dass es fast drei war. Michael war hellwach. Seine Lippe pochte und hämmerte, als hätte der Arzt ein Uhrwerk darin eingenäht. Maria hatte ihm erklärt, dass er, sobald die Betäubung abgeklungen war, merken würde, wie schwer seine Lippe verletzt war. Anscheinend war es jetzt soweit. Er schloss die Augen in dem halbherzigen Versuch, weiter zu schlafen und den Schmerz so zu vergessen, aber nach wenigen Minuten musste er das Vorhaben aufgeben. An Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken.

So leise wie möglich, um seine Zimmergenossen nicht zu wecken, tappte Michael auf nackten Sohlen ins Badezimmer und betrachtete sich aufmerksam im Spiegel. Sein Mund sah grotesk aus. Geschwollen, rot und schief. Michael konzentrierte sich auf das Pochen, und es schien ihm, als sei es in seinen vorderen Zähnen am schlimmsten. Riesengroß und laut. Getrieben von Neugier zog er vorsichtig das Pflaster unter der Nase ab, das die Naht bedeckte. Da waren sie. Zwei Stiche. Zumindest hatten sie es im Krankenhaus ‚Stiche' genannt. Jetzt schien es Michael viel eher so, als hätte jemand Seemannknoten mit dicken Tauen in seinem Fleisch geübt. Zwei stachelige Knubbel saßen mitten auf seiner Lippe, und wenn Michael nur daran dachte, einen Muskel zu bewegen, schmerzten sie höllisch. Die Fäden sahen schwarz und dunkelrot aus, und schienen hart wie Plastik. Warum nahmen sie kein dünnes, flexibles Garn dafür, fragte Michael sich. Das wäre doch viel praktischer. Es sei denn, es sollte eine Bestrafung sein…

Er wusste, er hätte Charlie nicht schlagen dürfen. Er wusste auch, er hätte nicht so befriedigt sein dürfen, weil Charlie ordentlich etwas abbekommen hatte. Er wusste, er sollte deswegen Reue empfinden, aber er tat es nicht. Zumindest nicht viel. Denn Charlie hatte es verdient! Charlie wusste das, und Michael wusste das. Aber für alle anderen, auch den Direktor, musste es so aussehen, als hätte er sich einfach aus Spaß mit einem älteren Jungen geprügelt. Sollten sie es ruhig denken. Es war egal. Hauptsache Charlie hatte mitbekommen, dass er nie wieder ungestraft so über Lincoln reden konnte!

Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte er die Stirn an den kühlen Spiegel und hoffte, der Schmerz würde weggehen. Er dachte an seine Mom, die vor ihrem Tod auch so viele Schmerzen gehabt hatte. Auch wenn sie es vor ihren Kindern hatte verbergen wollen, war es Michael nicht entgangen, wie sie manchmal gelitten hatte. Er dachte an Lincoln, der jetzt ganz allein in einer dunklen Zelle saß. Wenn Lincoln hier wäre, würde er ihn trösten. Er würde ihm etwas vorlesen mit seiner holprigen, tiefen Stimme. Er würde ihm eine Hühnersuppe machen. Er würde den Videorecorder anwerfen und mit ihm die ganze Nacht Star Wars sehen, alle drei Teile hintereinander, und er würde Michael zum Lachen bringen, wenn er sich in ein Bettlaken wickelte, den Besen aus der Küche holte und dramatisch herumfuchtelte, als sei er ein Laserschwert, während er intonierte: „Ich bin Obi-Wan Kenobi. Gib auf! Du hast keine Chance!" Aber Lincoln war nicht da.

Das kühle Glas an seiner Stirn tat gut, beruhigte ihn ein wenig, lullte ihn so weit ein, dass er gähnen musste - und prompt vor Schmerzen aufschrie. Ängstlich sah er nach, ob die Fäden zerrissen waren, denn genau so hatte es sich angefühlt, aber nein, es schien alles in Ordnung.

Während Michael im Spiegel die Nähte untersuchte, wurde das Pochen immer schlimmer. Die knubbeligen Fäden waren intakt, es hatte nicht mehr geblutet. Warum tat ihm nur alles so weh? Es war nicht nur sein Mund, auch die Zähne, die Nase, beide Kiefer, ja sogar die Augen! Einfach alles. Michaels ganzer Kopf fühlte sich an, als könne er jeden Moment zerspringen. Ob diese Fäden in ihn hineingewachsen waren? Er stellte sich vor, dass sie sich wie die Ranken von Pflanzen durch sein Fleisch und seine Knochen bis ins Gehirn gefressen haben könnten. Natürlich war das kindisch. So etwas konnte nicht sein. Und doch… Die Rankentheorie würde zumindest erklären, dass er zwar seinen Kopf überdeutlich fühlte, der Rest seines Körpers jedoch taub zu sein schien. Seine Hände, seine Arme und Beine, Michael musste nachschauen, um sicher zu gehen, dass alles noch da war. Er sah an sich herab, sah seine nackten Füße, die blass aus der Pyjamahose herausschauten. Ebenso seine Hände. Sie waren da, schienen jedoch nicht zu ihm zu gehören. Sollte er nicht frieren in seinem dünnen, alten Schlafanzug hier auf den kalten Fliesen? Wann hatte er sich überhaupt umgezogen? Soweit er sich erinnerte, war er in Jeans und T-Shirt ins Bett gegangen.

Er fühlte sich, als ob er durch einen dichten Nebel tauchte, der jedes Geräusch und jedes Gefühl schluckte. Abgesehen von dem Tumult in seinem Kopf natürlich. Der rumorte weiterhin, während alles andere wie in Watte gepackt schien. Ihn umgab ein erstickendes dumpfes Rauschen, das immer lauter wurde, tosende Wellen schlugen über ihm zusammen und drohten, ihn unter sich zu begraben. Er war allein. Niemand würde ihn je wieder finden! Er musste nach Luft schnappen! Er musste hier raus! Er brauchte Luft! Er brauchte…

* * *

Das Treppenhaus des Kinderheims endete blind vor einer stets verschlossen gehaltenen Tür. Diese führte zum Dachboden, auf dem alte Möbel herumstanden, Kisten mit Weihnachts-, Oster- und Halloweendekoration, Klappbetten für Notfälle sowie aller möglicher Kram, den man nicht ständig brauchte. Da es dort viele uneinsehbare Winkel gab, in denen sich kleine Kinder prima verstecken konnten, mit der berechtigten Hoffnung, nicht so bald gefunden zu werden, wollte man verständlicherweise nicht, dass der Dachboden frei zugänglich war. Dazu kamen die nur selten benötigten Werkzeuge des Hausmeisters, Dinge wie Kreissägen, Hobel, Bohrmaschinen oder auch das Gift, das einmal im Jahr rausgeholt wurde, um die hartnäckigen Flechten auf dem Hof in Schach zu halten. Kurz gesagt, dort befand sich vieles, was nicht gerade den Stempel ‚Kinderspielzeug' verdiente. Und es hatte noch nie jemand erlebt, dass die Tür aus Versehen offen gelassen worden war.

Dennoch kamen die Kinder regelmäßig hier hinauf, ans Ende der Treppe. Allerdings versuchten die meisten gar nicht erst, die Dachbodentür zu öffnen. Ihr Ziel war ein anderes. Neben der Tür gab es in der Dachschräge eine kleine Fensternische, in die man hineinkrabbeln konnte. Zu zweit konnte man dort sehr gut sitzen, wenn man etwas zusammenrückte, auch zu dritt. Diese Nische hatte viel zu sehr das Flair eines Geheimverstecks, um von Kindern zwischen sechs und sechzehn ignoriert zu werden. Wie alle, redete sich auch Michael gern ein, dass es sein ureigenes Versteck war, von dem niemand wusste. Er zog sich manchmal hierher mit einem Buch zurück, oder wenn er einfach nur allein sein wollte. Dann sah er stundenlang nur aus dem Fenster. Sah auf die anderen trostlosen Dächer und die Bäume, die hier und dort dazwischen hervorlugten. Die Glasfronten der unzähligen Wolkenkratzer, für die Chicago so berühmt war, konnte er von hier allerdings ebenso wenig sehen wie von den letzten Häusern, in denen er gewohnt hatte.

In Wirklichkeit war die Nische natürlich weder geheim noch sein Eigentum. So gut wie alle Kinder des Heims zogen sich gelegentlich hierher zurück. Manche kamen, um mit ihrer Traurigkeit oder Wut allein zu sein, andere nutzten in Gruppen das Versteck, um Komplotte zu schmieden oder heimlich eine Zigarette zu rauchen, bisweilen kam auch ein Pärchen, um ungestört zu knutschen.

Jetzt stapfte Michael mit seinem Schatzkästchen unter dem Arm im Dunkeln die Treppe hinauf. In seinen Ohren rauschte es immer noch, seine Füße waren immer noch nackt. Oben angekommen ließ er sich im Schneidersitz auf der Decke nieder, die irgendjemand netterweise in der Nische liegen gelassen hatte. Er stellte die Kiste vor sich und hob den Deckel an. Es fiel gerade genügend Mondlicht durchs Fenster, dass er den Inhalt erkennen konnte. Langsam und methodisch machte er sich daran, die einzelnen Schätze auszupacken und in einer geraden Reihe auf den Boden zu legen. Das Foto seiner Mutter, ein anderes von Linc und ihm, das vor ungefähr drei Jahren gemacht worden war, zwei Bücher, ein paar handgeschnitzte Holzfiguren, eine Murmel. Zuletzt nahm er das gefaltete weiße Baumwolltaschentuch heraus, das ganz unten gewesen war. Er legte es vor sich auf die Decke und faltete es auf. Da lag es. Sauber und silbrig glänzend wie eh und je. Langsam klappte Michael das Messer auf, bis es ganz ausgestreckt war. In diesem Moment brach eine Lücke in den Wolken auf, und das helle Licht des Vollmonds ließ die Klinge aufblitzen. Abermals legte Michael sie ab. Er betrachtete das gestochen scharfe Spiegelbild des Mondes auf dem blanken Stahl, während er langsam wie in Zeitlupe seinen linken Pyjamaärmel hochkrempelte.

tbc.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Lincoln lag auf seinem harten Bett und dachte nach. Die Arme unter dem Kopf verschränkt, blickte er an die Decke, ohne jedoch wirklich etwas zu sehen. Er würde es nie zugeben, aber mit jedem hallenden _Tick!_ des Sekundenzeigers seiner alten Armbanduhr wurde ihm ein wenig mulmiger im Magen zumute. Vor drei Tagen war seine Verhandlung gewesen und er hatte acht Monate Jugendstrafe bekommen. Die Zeit, die er bereits abgesessen hatte, wurde ihm angerechnet, so dass jetzt nur noch knapp fünf Monate übrig blieben. Mit sechzehn war er noch jung genug, um fünf Monate für eine halbe Ewigkeit zu halten.

Der Prozess hatte unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit stattgefunden, und Lincoln war peinlich darauf bedacht gewesen, dass Michael den genauen Termin nicht erfuhr. Als sein Bruder hätte er dabei sein dürfen, wenn auch in Begleitung eines Vormundes - und es bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass Michael es getan hätte. Er wusste nur zu gut, wie sehr Michael an ihm hing. Doch Lincoln wollte ihn auf keinen Fall da sehen. Sein kleiner Bruder sollte nicht zwischen die mahlenden Räder der Justiz geraten, nicht einmal als Zuschauer. Außerdem wollte Lincoln es auf jeden Fall vermeiden, Michael bei der Urteilsverkündung ins Gesicht zu sehen. Er schämte sich schon so mehr als genug. Michael sollte nicht sehen, wie irgendein Richter in einer dunklen Robe ihn für wer weiß wie lange in den Knast schickte, nachdem irgendein Staatsanwalt viel Zeit damit verbracht hatte, allen zu erklären, was für ein Riesen-Versager Lincoln Burrrows war.

Natürlich würde er das Ergebnis nicht ewig vor Michael verheimlichen können. Spätestens bei seinem nächsten Besuch würde der Kleine ihn wieder mit seinen großen, glänzenden Augen ansehen und ängstlich auf eine Antwort warten, die er im Grunde nicht hören wollte. Die erste Hürde war genommen. Michael war nicht im Gerichtsaal gewesen. Dem ganzen Chaos um die Schlägerei war es zu verdanken, dass das Thema Gerichtsverhandlung bisher nicht aufgekommen war. Lincoln hasste sich dafür, dass er jedes Mal Erleichterung verspürte, wenn sie etwas Anderes zum Reden hatten. Auch wenn es letztendlich unvermeidlich war, unangenehme Konfrontationen schob er gerne so lange vor sich her wie es ging.

Bis heute war der Plan aufgegangen. Doch jetzt war Schluss mit dem Verstecken. In kaum einer halben Stunde begann die Besuchszeit - und Michael war immer pünktlich.

"Verflucht", murmelte Lincoln. Er stand auf und begann unruhig durch seine kleine Zelle zu tigern. Ja, er war nervös, verdammt noch mal, und er hatte zum Teufel auch Grund genug dazu! Die Uhr tickte und tickte, unerbittlich rannte der große, dünne Zeiger um den Parcours des Zifferblatts, und in weniger als dreißig - nein! - jetzt schon in weniger als fünfundzwanzig Minuten würde er Michael reinen Wein einschenken müssen. Lincoln lehnte sich auf das metallene Waschbecken und atmete durch. Was gäbe er jetzt nicht alles für eine Zigarette! Oder ein Bier! Ach was, am besten gleich einen Joint.

„Was hast du, Burrows? Kannst du deinen Arsch nicht mal still halten? Du nervst!"

„Halt die Klappe, Ike!", fuhr Lincoln seinen Mitbewohner barsch an, aber er hörte trotzdem auf, mit den Fingern gegen das Waschbecken zu trommeln.

„Was'n los? Man könnte meinen, gleich kommt deine kleine Freundin zu Besuch. Weißt du? Diese sexy Dunkelhaarige von dem Foto, die komischerweise noch nie hier war. Wenn du mich fragst, ich würde wetten, es gibt sie gar nicht."

Ike hatte mit einer Footballzeitschrift auf seinem Bett gelegen. Jetzt setzte er sich auf, streckte sich einmal gähnend und kratzte sich dann am Bauch.

„Fick dich", murmelte Lincoln, ohne seinen Zellengenossen anzusehen, und er begann aus lauter Nervosität sich die Zähne zu putzen.

„Fick dich selber, Alter. Du hast es wohl dringend nötig."

Lincoln reagierte nicht darauf. Er gurgelte mit dem Rest Zahnpasta und spuckte aus. Dann sah er in den Spiegel. Eine Sekunde lang schien es ihm, als starre nicht sein sechzehnjähriges Spiegelbild zurück, sondern ein Mann, der mindestens doppelt so alt war. Das Haar kurz und stoppelig, das Kinn schlecht rasiert. Der Mund mit den ausgeprägten Lippen wirkte irgendwie verkniffen und schmal, und unter seinen müde wirkenden Augen lagen schwarze Schatten. Lincoln erschrak. War das wirklich er selbst? Schnell wandte er den Blick ab und warf sich ein paar Hände kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Erst nachdem er sich mit dem brettartigen Handtuch abgetrocknet hatte, wagte er einen zweiten Blick - und war erleichtert, das zu sehen, was er erwartete. Sich selbst.

Wenig später schallte das kurze, unerträglich fröhliche Klingeln über die Lautsprecher, das den Beginn der Besuchszeit ankündigte. Alle Zellentüren öffneten sich und ein Beamter verlas laut die Namen derjenigen, auf die ein Besucher wartete. Lincoln war nicht überrascht, als sein Name fiel. Jetzt war es soweit. Einmal tief durchatmen und auf in den Kampf!

„Endlich Ruhe. Lass dir Zeit, Burrows!", rief Ike und sah zu, wie Lincoln mit geballten Fäusten die Zweierzelle verließ. Dann widmete sich Ike wieder seinem Magazin.

Eigentlich verstand Lincoln sich mit seinem Mitbewohner gut. Ike Fordman war kurz nach ihm gekommen. Er war ein Jahr älter und saß, weil er ein Motorrad geklaut hatte. Er war ganz okay. Wie Lincoln stand er seit frühester Kindheit auf die _Chicago Cubs_, sie mussten vor mehr als zehn Jahren sogar öfter bei denselben Spielen im Baseball-Stadion gewesen sein - damals, als Lincolns Vater Aldo die Familie noch nicht verlassen hatte. Weil er so viele Bücher las, erinnerte Ike Lincoln manchmal an Michael, aber das war auch schon die einzige Ähnlichkeit. Im Grunde kamen sie gut miteinander aus. Wenn Ike nur nicht immer so viel reden würde! Es gab Zeiten, da hätte Lincoln ihm am liebsten geknebelt.

Die stahlkalte Tür wurde vor ihm geöffnet. Lincoln trat in den Besucherraum und ließ den Blick schweifen. Er war nicht der erste, drei oder vier Tische waren schon besetzt. An dem, der ihm am nächsten war, wo normalerweise Michael auf ihn wartete, saß heute eine ältere Dame. Ganz allein und offenbar nervös, so wie sie die Griffe ihrer Handtasche knetete. Sie hob den Blick, und Lincoln sah die Enttäuschung in ihren Augen. Er war nicht der, auf den sie wartete. Wie zur Entschuldigung lächelte sie kurz matt, bevor sie sich wieder abwandte. Wo war Michael? Er war noch nie zu spät gekommen. Aber er musste da sein, sonst hätten sie Lincoln gar nicht erst aufgerufen. Also setzte er sich an den nächstbesten freien Tisch und wartete. Vielleicht war Michael noch mal schnell zur Toilette. Lincoln zupfte an seinen Ärmeln. Er musste nicht lange warten.

Plötzlich gab es ein Summen, einer der Aufsichtsbeamten öffnete die Tür und herein kam - Lincoln hielt überrascht den Atem an - Veronica Donovan! In verblichenen Jeans und einem hellgrünen T-Shirt mit weißen Punkten. Sie sah sich um und erblickte ihn. Lincoln lächelte ihr entgegen. Ein warmes Gefühl kroch durch seinen Magen. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass sie ihn hier besuchen würde. Nicht nach dem, was geschehen war. Jetzt tat sie es doch, und das, obwohl sie beide nicht mehr… Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Er stand auf, aber sie kam schon auf ihn zu, und auf einmal wusste Lincoln nicht, was er sagen oder tun sollte. Am liebsten hätte er sie umarmt, doch sie blieb einen Meter entfernt von ihm stehen. Strich sich die glatten, braunen Haare hinter die Ohren, schob dann ihre Hände in die Taschen ihrer Jeans. _Sie ist so hübsch!_ dachte Lincoln. Er grinste dümmlich.

„Vee", sagte er nach einer Weile.

„Linc", gab sie zurück. Dann ging sie um den Tisch herum und setzte sich gegenüber von Lincoln auf den kleinen Plastikstuhl. Lincoln folgte fasziniert ihren Bewegungen, ihre weichen langen Haare, ihre Augen… Gott, ihre Augen waren so genauso riesengroß wie damals, als sie sich kennen gelernt hatten. Es war wirklich Veronica. Veronica war hier, um ihn zu besuchen. Sie sah ihn an. Und er starrte fasziniert zurück.

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte sie schließlich. „Und hör auf, so albern zu grinsen."

„Was? Oh, sorry. Ich dachte nur... nun… ich bin überrascht, dich zu sehen. Ich hatte nicht mit dir gerechnet."

„Ich weiß, warum solltest du auch?"

Veronica wirkte verletzt, und Lincoln bereute sofort seine Worte.

„Ich meine, ich freu mich, wirklich! Es ist toll, dass du hier bist!"

„Ja ja, schon gut. Jetzt sag, wie geht's dir?"

Lincoln kratzte sich am Kopf. „Na ja, wie soll's mir schon gehen? Ganz okay, könnte besser sein. Schon gut, schon gut, ich weiß, dass ich Scheiße gebaut hab, und ich werd mich auch bessern, wenn ich hier raus bin."

„Wie lange bleibst du diesmal?"

Lincoln sah beschämt zur Seite und murmelte: „Fünf Monate noch." Ihm entging nicht, dass Veronica enttäuscht die Luft ausstieß, und einmal mehr verfluchte er sich dafür, dass er es so weit hatte kommen lassen.

„Weißt du, wie es Michael geht?", fragte Veronica leise.

„Ich denke, er... er kommt ganz gut zurecht. Er ist gut in der Schule, und in diesem Heim hat er alles, was er--"

„Er hat mich gestern besucht, Linc, und _ich_ denke, er kommt überhaupt nicht gut zurecht."

„Was?" Lincoln stutzte. „Wieso? Wie kommst du darauf?"

Veronica seufzte und sah zur Seite. Sie schien eine Weile zu überlegen. „Ich weiß nicht, er…" Sie unterbrach sich. Dann sah sie Lincoln direkt in die Augen. „Linc, du kennst ihn. Michael… er versucht, tapfer zu sein, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber ich kenne ihn fast so gut wie dich, und… er war anders als sonst. Und damit meine ich nicht nur das mit der Prügelei."

„Was meinst du mit anders?", fragte Lincoln misstrauisch.

„Er hat… ach, ich weiß auch nicht. Die meiste Zeit war er wie immer. Wir haben Scrabble gespielt, er hat natürlich gewonnen, wie immer. Nur er ist viel ernster als sonst, und zwischendurch… nun… manchmal scheint er irgendwie ganz weit weg zu sein."

„Das ist Michael, Vee. Der hat schon immer in seiner eigenen Welt gelebt, weil er schlauer ist, als wir alle zusammen."

„Schlauer als du mit Sicherheit!", schnaubte Veronica, und eine Sekunde später mussten sie beide grinsen. Es tat so gut, mit Veronica zu reden. Jetzt erst fiel Lincoln auf, wie sehr er sie die letzten Monate vermisst hatte, und nicht erst seit er im Gefängnis war.

„Im Ernst, Linc. Du fehlst ihm", beharrte Veronica leise.

„Ja, ich weiß…" Lincoln senkte den Kopf. „Und du kannst mir glauben, dass er mir auch fehlt. Aber ich hab ihm das auch schon gesagt. Wenn ich erst mal hier raus bin, dann wird…"

„Er ist zwölf. Du bist seine einzige Familie. Und er deine."

„Glaubst du, das weiß ich nicht!", gab Lincoln bitter zurück. „Was soll ich denn machen? Das ist auch nicht gerade Urlaub hier für mich."

„Ach was?" Veronica rümpfte spöttisch die Nase. „Heißt das, du hast all das nicht getan? Sie haben dich zu Unrecht hier reingesteckt? Oh, du Armer! Du tust mir ja sooo leid!"

Autsch. Das tat weh. Aber damit hätte er rechnen müssen. Veronica, die Unbeugsame. Veronica, die ihn schon mit acht Jahren gescholten hatte, als er sich über den stotternden Nachbarsjungen lustig machte. Aber gerade das war die Veronica, die er immer schon geliebt hatte. Es tat weh, jetzt den Abscheu in ihrer Stimme zu hören. Er ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Vee…", begann er seufzend, doch eigentlich hatte er keine Ahnung, was er sagen wollte.

„Was?", fragte sie scharf zurück. Aus ihren Augen schienen Funken zu sprühen. Sie hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und den Mund beinahe angewidert verzogen. „Denkst du überhaupt darüber nach, wie es Michael geht?"

„Natürlich! Ich denke dauernd darüber nach!", entfuhr es Lincoln. "Aber wer hat dich überhaupt darum gebeten, sich einzumischen?" Lincoln bedauerte auf der Stelle seine Worte, als er sah, wie Veronica zurückzuckte. „Hör zu, es tut mir leid", versuchte er einzulenken. „Ich weiß, dass du nur…"

„Ach, lass sein, Linc. Ich will dir nur sagen, Michael ist mein Freund, und ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn. Er ist allein dort. Er sagt zwar, die Leute sind nett zu ihm und er kommt klar, aber ich hab gemerkt, wie einsam er ist."

Was sollte er darauf schon erwidern? Natürlich hatte Veronica Recht. Aber er saß hier nun mal für die nächste Zeit fest, und auch wenn er sich selbst mehr als genug Sorgen machte, wollte er einfach glauben, dass es seinem kleinen Bruder gut ging. Er wünschte, er könnte die Welt draußen anhalten, so dass sie auf ihn wartete, bis er wieder da war.

Veronica sah auf die große Uhr an der Wand. „Ich muss gehen. Mein Bus fährt in zehn Minuten."

„Danke, dass du hier warst, Vee. Ehrlich. Ich hab mich gefreut." Wieder hätte er sie am liebsten umarmt, aber er vermutete, dass sie das nicht wollte. Also stand er etwas linkisch mit ihr auf und hielt ihr die Hand zum Abschied hin. Sie ergriff die Hand, doch nach einer Sekunde des Zögerns stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und schloss sie ihn kurz aber fest in ihre Arme.

„Machs gut, Linc", sagte sie schnell, dann drehte sie sich um und ging. Nur der Duft ihrer Haare blieb in Lincolns Nase zurück, während er die hinter ihr zufallende Tür anstarrte.

* * *

Als Veronica gegangen war, kramte Lincoln auf der Stelle sein Kleingeld zusammen und ging zum Münztelefon. Glücklicherweise telefonierte gerade niemand - eine Seltenheit. Er rief im Kinderheim an. Michael sei nicht da, sagte man ihm. Ein Arztbesuch. Einen Moment lang stockte Lincoln der Atem, und er sah im Geiste Michael schon wieder in Schulhofschlägereien verwickelt oder in einem seiner seltsamen Anfälle oder ein Unfall oder… doch dann erfuhr er, dass ihm nur die Fäden gezogen wurden, und Lincoln sackte vor Erleichterung zusammen. Schon wollte er auflegen, dachte jedoch in letzter Sekunde daran, eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Michael solle sich so bald wie möglich bei ihm melden.

tbc.


	8. Chapter 8

8

* * *

„Was willst du denn da hinten? Steig vorn ein. Da ist die Aussicht doch viel besser."

Mit einem hohlen Scheppern flog die Schiebetür des alten deutschen VW Bullis, der normalerweise für Gruppenausflüge oder Fahrten zu Sportveranstaltungen genutzt wurde, wieder zu, und Michael kletterte auf den Beifahrersitz. Er hätte lieber allein auf der hintersten Bank gesessen, hatte aber keine Lust, deshalb eine Diskussion anzufangen. Bei sehr vielen Dingen, die momentan zu seinem Leben gehörten, verfuhr er stillschweigend nach dem Motto _Augen zu und durch_. Wenn er das, was von ihm erwartet wurde, ohne zu murren erledigte, dann würde umso schneller alles wieder normal werden. Das hoffte er jedenfalls.

Zehn Tage nach dem Zwischenfall auf dem Schulhof machte er sich mit Walter Deluca, dem Leiter des Erzieherteams, zum vorerst letzten Mal auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus. Seine Oberlippe war gut verheilt, nun sollten die Fäden gezogen werden. Die oberflächlichen Abschürfungen auf den Handgelenken waren längst verschorft.

Während Walter umständlich den Sitz für seine Beinlänge passend einstellte und gleichzeitig den Rückspiegel um wenige Millimeter nach links, dann wieder nach rechts drehte, lehnte Michael seine Stirn gegen das Fenster der Beifahrertür. Das Glas beschlug sofort unter seiner Nase. Er starrte hinaus in den Regen. Seit dem frühen Vormittag schon ging ein stetiger, feiner Nieselregen auf die Stadt hernieder. Ganz Chicago war in ein tristes Grau getaucht, gegen das auch der legendäre frische Wind, der normalerweise vom Michigan See her wehte, nichts ausrichten konnte. Aus nächster Nähe betrachtete Michael die langsam auf der Scheibe anschwellenden Wassertropfen. Dicker und dicker wurden sie, bis die Schwerkraft endgültig die Oberhand gewann und sie hinab rinnen ließ. Manchmal nahmen sie auf ihrem Weg nach unten andere, kleinere Tropfen mit, vereinigten sich mit ihnen, wodurch sich ihre Geschwindigkeit erhöhte. Michael versuchte, die Tropfen mit den Augen festzuhalten, denn es gefiel ihm, was er in ihnen sehen konnte. Die ganze Welt war darin. Und sie stand Kopf! Nun, vielleicht nicht die ganze Welt, aber immerhin doch das Kinderheim samt Garten, Hof und Garage. Das Haus stand auf seinem spitzen Dach, der Asphalt und der nasse, grüne Rasen oben, der eisengraue Himmel unten. Und wenn es nicht so regnen würde, dann hingen auch sicherlich unzählige Kinder kopfüber in dieser verkehrten Welt. Michael lächelte leise.

„Okay, der Gurt sitzt fest", sagte Walter, der kontrollierte, ob Michael sich auch richtig angeschallt hatte. „Dann wollen mir mal loslegen!" Seine Stimme klang unternehmungslustig, beinahe übertrieben fröhlich. Als ob sie einen spaßigen Ausflug vor sich hätten. Walter legte den Gang ein und drehte den Zündschlüssel im Schloss. Der Motor begann laut zu tuckern, ein besonders dicker Tropfen löste sich und zuckelte hinab. Michael verfolgte ihn mit seinen Augen, bis er schielen musste. Nach einer Weile bemerkte er, dass sie sich nicht vom Fleck rührten. Der Motor lief auch nicht mehr. Er wandte sich um, um zu fragen, was denn los sei, doch Walters Gesichtsausdruck ließ ihn mitten in der Bewegung innehalten. Außerdem lag Walters rechte Hand auf seinem Knie.

„Michael?" Walters Augen waren aufgerissen. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Hörst du mich?"

„Warum fahren wir nicht los?", fragte Michael. „Ist was mit dem Wagen?"

Weshalb guckte Walter ihn nur so erschrocken an? Der Heimleiter wirkte, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen. Und warum zum Teufel fasste er sein Knie an? Die Hand drückte leicht zu, Michael spürte die Wärme der großen Handfläche durch seine Jeans. Er sah hinunter und hatte ganz plötzlich das Gefühl, in einen schwarzen Tunnel zu fallen. Schnell schloss er die Augen, atmete gleichmäßig, wie er es gelernt hatte, und doch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass Erinnerungsfetzen hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern aufblitzten wie verschwommene Feuerwerksraketen. Ein kleiner Raum, so dunkel, dass er jedes Mal geblendet war, wenn sich für einen Augenblick die Tür öffnete. Ein Mann. Er wusste, er kannte ihn, aber… wer war er nur? Sein Gesicht blieb immer im Dunkeln. Er war viel größer als Michael, wie er schwarzer Schatten füllte er den Türrahmen aus. Blendend helles Licht, dann wieder Dunkelheit, viele, viele Stunden lang. Schreie. Schrecklich vertraute Schreie, die ungehört im Nichts verhallten und dann auf einmal überall Blut, soviel Blut…

„Nein!" schrie Michael. Seine Hände waren so fest zu Fäusten geballt, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten, sein Atem ging stoßweise, aber er hatte seine Augen wieder geöffnet und die verhassten Alptraumbilder vertrieben.

Hastig nahm Walter die Hand weg und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Lieber Himmel, Michael!" Er schüttelte den Kopf und entließ hörbar seinen Atem, ganz so als hätte er zuvor die Luft angehalten. „Hast du mir Angst gemacht! Ich war schon drauf und dran, den Notarzt zu rufen! Geht es dir gut? Was war da eben los mit dir?"

Michael war verwirrt. Er hatte doch nichts getan. Nur aus dem Fenster gesehen und darüber nachgedacht, wann er Lincoln wieder besuchen würde. Ja gut, außerdem hatte er versucht, Bilder in den Wasserlinien auf der Fensterscheibe zu sehen. Mag sein, dass er dabei Walter ein bisschen ignoriert hatte, aber das war sein übliches Spiel. Das tat er immer. Kein Grund für Walter, sich aufzuregen.

„Komm schon, sprich mit mir", drängte Walter. „Was war das gerade?"

„Warum? Was hab ich denn gemacht?"

„Was… herrje, Michael! Du musst mir schon sagen, was mit dir los ist, wenn ich dir helfen soll."

Michael sah Walter nur stumm an. Warum sollte er von seinen Alpträumen erzählen? Das waren nur Träume, und er wollte sie nicht ausbreiten, sondern möglichst schnell wieder vergessen.

„Willst du nichts erzählen oder kannst du nicht?"

Michael zuckte mit den Schultern. Wenn Walter doch nur endlich losfahren würde. Aber er schien nicht locker zu lassen.

„Vorhin… als wir losfahren wollten… Dir ist klar, dass du volle fünf Minuten lang nicht ansprechbar gewesen bist, oder?"

Michael zwinkerte, schwieg aber weiter. Was war jetzt wieder los? Fünf Minuten sollten das gewesen sein? Walter übertrieb bestimmt…

„Ich hab deinen Namen gerufen, um Himmels Willen. Du hast nicht reagiert. Ich dachte, du… du träumst. Dann hab ich dich etwas am Arm gerüttelt. Deine Augen waren weit offen, aber… du schienst mich gar nicht zu sehen. Ich war ziemlich erschrocken, das kannst du mir glauben. Im Ernst, Michael, du erlaubst dir doch keinen Scherz mit mir, denn so was ist echt nicht witzig!"

Jetzt war Michael an der Reihe, erschrocken dreinzublicken. Genau genommen war er nur einen kurzen Moment erschrocken, dann stocksauer. Trotzig blickte er seinen derzeitigen Vormund an. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich so dicht zusammen, dass die Augen selbst darunter fast verschwanden. Einen Moment dachte er daran, wütend loszuschreien. Wenn Walter glaubte, er wolle ihn bloß ärgern…

„Schon gut, schon gut, Michael." Anscheinend hatte Walter bemerkt, dass Michael kochte, wie ein Vulkan kurz vor dem Ausbruch. „Ich kann mir nicht ernsthaft vorstellen, dass du mich reinlegen willst. Andere machen so was vielleicht gerne, aber nicht du. Dumme Scherze sind nicht deine Art, das weiß ich. Ist gut, wir können jetzt auch zum Krankenhaus fahren, aber… nur sag vorher bitte irgendwas, damit ich weiß, dass du okay bist."

„Mir geht's gut", sagte Michael leise. Seine Wut war verraucht, so schnell wie sie gekommen war. Jetzt wollte er nur noch weg hier.

Walter nickte. „Gut", sagte er und legte sich dann seinen eigenen Sicherheitsgurt wieder an. „Gut… aber…nun, als du zu uns gekommen bist, habe ich natürlich auch deine Krankenakte gelesen, und… ich weiß, dass du in psychologischer Behandlung warst. Also… Michael, das war nicht das erste Mal, dass dir so etwas passiert ist, stimmt's?"

Die Unterhaltung entwickelte sich immer weniger nach Michaels Geschmack. Wobei er bei dem Gedanken an das Wort ‚Unterhaltung' beinahe grinsen musste. Er trug selber nicht gerade sehr viel dazu bei. Das Problem war nur, dass Walter nicht aufgeben würde, wenn er weiterhin schwieg. Der Erzieher seufzte schon jetzt abgrundtief, weil er wieder keine Antwort auf seine Frage erhielt. Also murmelte Michael ein undeutliches „Kann sein", obwohl er kaum hoffen konnte, dass Walter sich damit zufrieden gab.

Walter seufzte noch einmal. Seine beiden Hände lagen jetzt auf dem Lenkrad, und er blickte durch die Windschutzscheibe hinaus in den Regen. „Ist okay. Wir müssen das nicht jetzt gleich besprechen, aber… weißt du, irgendwann muss es sein. Aber gut." Walter atmete einmal tief durch, dann änderte sich sein Tonfall. „Nicht jetzt. Jetzt wollen wir erst mal deinen hübschen Mund von diesen ekligen Fäden befreien, was?"

Und damit ließ Walter das Thema fallen und den Wagen an. Michael schloss seine Augen. Endlich! Endlich fuhren sie los.

* * *

Der Krankenhaustermin war im Gegensatz zur Autofahrt das reinste Vergnügen. Walter Deluca blieb im Wartezimmer sitzen, als Michael in den Behandlungsraum gerufen wurde.

„Guten Morgen, Michael", begrüßte ihn eine Ärztin, die er nicht kannte. Das wunderte ihn nicht. Bisher hatte er noch keinen Mediziner zweimal gesehen. Sie hielt ihm die rechte Hand zur Begrüßung hin; in der anderen hielt sie seine Krankenakte. „Ich bin Doktor Philips", sagte sie, „und wie es aussieht, haben wir zwei heute nicht mehr viel zu tun. Setz dich doch bitte hierher."

Doktor Philips deutete auf die Behandlungsliege, deren unteres Ende von einem papiernen Einwegschutz bedeckt war. Michael schwang sich auf die hohe, harte Liege und ließ seine Beine baumeln.

„Und? Wie geht's dir?", fragte die Ärztin, während sie noch in einer Schublade kramte und ein paar medizinische Geräte auf ein kleines Tablett legte. „Bist du klargekommen mit deinem Handicap?"

Michael nickte. Die Ärztin zwinkerte.

„Dachte ich mir schon. Deine Lippe sieht super aus. Gar nicht mehr geschwollen"

Sie setzte sich direkt neben ihn und platzierte das quadratische Tablett zwischen ihnen. Michael sah die glänzenden Werkzeuge an und hatte so eine Ahnung, welche sie benutzen würde: Eine feine Schere und eine sehr dünne und lange Pinzette. Und genau diese beiden Sachen nahm Doktor Philips schließlich in die Hände.

„So, Michael, jetzt musst du noch einen winzigen Moment tapfer sein, dann ist alles überstanden. Es wird ein bisschen ziehen, aber ich sehe schon, dass es ganz einfach geht. Halt einfach nur still." Mit der Pinzette in der Linken griff sie nach den herausschauenden Enden der Fäden an Michaels Oberlippe. An seiner Unterlippe spürte er die stählerne Kälte der Schere im krassen Gegensatz zu Doktor Philips' warmen Fingerspitzen, die locker an seinem Kinn lagen.

Er versteifte sich in der Erwartung eines großen Schmerzes, aber es ziepte nur ganz leicht. Einmal, zweimal schnippte die Schere, dann war es vorbei. „Das geht wie von selber. Anscheinend hast du dich vorbildlich verhalten, das ist toll. Siehst du? Jetzt nur noch diesen letzten Faden, und schon… jep, das war's."

Sie setzte sich auf und lächelte Michael an. „Jetzt bekommst du noch ein Spray und ein Pflaster drauf, zur Sicherheit, damit sich nichts entzündet, und ich gebe dir ein Rezept für eine Wundheilsalbe mit. Die musst du zweimal am Tag auftragen. In ein paar Tagen merkst du gar nichts mehr, okay?"

„Mh-hm", antwortete Michael, der sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt hatte, sich zu artikulieren, ohne einen Muskel im Gesicht zu verziehen.

Die Ärztin lächelte breiter. „Du musst nicht mehr so vorsichtig sein, Michael. Reden ist okay. Weißt du, Schleimhäute verheilen nach einer Verletzung schneller als andere Hautstellen. Das liegt daran, dass sie so stark durchblutet sind. Die vielen kleinen Blutgefäße sorgen dafür, dass die Wunden sich ganz schnell wieder schließen. Das ist sehr praktisch. Und deswegen hat es zuerst bestimmt auch höllisch geblutet, was Michael?"

Michael nickte, erinnerte sich dann an die Ermahnung und sagte, wenn auch leise, „Ja".

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du ganz schön gefährlich ausgesehen hast."

Jetzt musste auch Michael etwas grinsen. „Mh-hm. Ich glaube, Maria, unsere Krankenschwester, war ziemlich erschrocken."

„Das glaub ich gern. Du solltest dich vielleicht bei ihr entschuldigen."

„Das… mmh… das hab ich schon getan. Ich… ich kenne sie, weil ich manchmal auf der Krankenstation helfe. Darum habe ich sie besucht, als ich diese Woche wieder zur Schule durfte."

„Oh. Das ist toll. Vielleicht willst du ja später mal Arzt werden? Oder hast du schon andere Pläne für die Zukunft?"

„Hm… ich weiß nicht… ich glaube nicht, dass ich Arzt werden möchte."

"Und sonst? Hast du irgendwelche Hobbys?

"Na ja, schon. Ein paar… ich… ich zeichne gern."

„Ein Künstler also! Das passt irgendwie zu dir, Michael, obwohl wir uns ja eigentlich gar nicht kennen. Aber du hast ja noch ein wenig Zeit zum Überlegen, nicht wahr? Nur wenn du etwas findest, das du wirklich aus tiefstem Herzen tun möchtest, dann tu es. Das ist ganz wichtig."

„Ja", sagte Michael. „Danke."

Doktor Philips war definitiv die netteste Medizinerin, die ihn hier im Krankenhaus behandelt hatte. Die anderen waren alle immer in Eile gewesen oder schienen gar nicht recht bei der Sache. Keiner hatte sich auch nur ansatzweise mit ihm unterhalten.

„Dann heißt es jetzt Auf Wiedersehen. Ich hoffe, dass du nicht so bald wieder herkommen musst. Mit deiner Oberlippe ist alles bestens. Jetzt kann nichts mehr passieren. Allerdings", fügte sie hinzu, „würde ich dir empfehlen, nicht gleich wild mit deiner Freundin herumzuknutschen, falls du eine hast."

Michael wurde rot, und die Ärztin zwinkerte. Dann flüsterte sie ihm noch verschwörerisch zu: „Ich verrate dir ein Geheimnis. Mach dir keine Sorgen, falls du eine kleine Narbe zurückbehältst - die Mädchen stehen auf so was."

Narben waren eigentlich das letzte, um das Michael sich Gedanken machte. Allerdings konnte er nicht leugnen, dass die Kinder in der Schule, und auch manche Leute auf der Straße, ihn anders ansahen, seit er diese offensichtliche Verletzung hatte. Jeder starrte ihn an. Manche hänselten ihn. Und Michael tat, als bemerke er es nicht. Er nahm seine Schonhaltung ein, hinter der er sich wie hinter einer Maske verstecken konnte. Das Dumme an Schonhaltungen ist nur, dass sie auf Dauer Schmerzen verursachen, die mindestens genauso schlimm sind wie die, die sie eigentlich vermeiden sollten.

tbc.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Schon in der Schule hatte Lincoln nie lange stillsitzen können. Jetzt war es genauso. Während sein Gegner über den nächsten Zug nachgrübelte, stützte Lincoln sich mit einer Hand am Tisch ab und versuchte, die Balance auf den Hinterbeinen seines Stuhls zu halten. Immer wenn er kurz davor war, hintenüber zu kippen, rettete er sich in letzter Sekunde mit einem schnellen Griff an die Tischkante. Die ganze Zeit über betrachtete er seinen Bruder aufmerksam. Seit er und Michael sich nur noch alle paar Tage sahen, war es zwischen ihnen anders geworden. Lincoln hätte nicht sagen können, was es genau war, doch irgendwie schien es, als würde Michael ihm von Mal zu Mal fremder. Und das erschreckte Lincoln.

Er fragte sich, was wohl gerade in Michaels Kopf vorging, denn der Zwölfjährige wirkte hochkonzentriert und abwesend gleichzeitig. Einerseits war das nichts Neues. Michael tat oft mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig. Er konnte zum Beispiel während des Schreibens eines Englischaufsatzes die Mathematikhausaufgaben durchrechnen, oder beim Zeichnen Gedichte auswendig lernen. Davon wusste Lincoln seit Jahren, und er konnte diese Fähigkeit immer nur bewundern, obwohl sie ihn selbst verwirrte - Multitasking war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ein Fremdwort für ihn. Aber heute war noch etwas anderes anders. Michael war ungewöhnlich still. Bisher hatte Lincoln unangefochten auf Platz Eins der Liste der großen Schweiger gestanden, und er war sich nicht sicher, ob es ihm gefiel, dass sein Bruder ihm auch in dieser Hinsicht nacheiferte.

Als Michael nach schier endlosen Minuten schließlich eine Karte ausgewählt hatte, ließ Lincoln den Stuhl laut auf den Boden zurück krachen. Jetzt war er am Zug, doch es war nicht das Spiel, das ihn gerade beschäftigte. Seine Fingerkuppen trommelten unrhythmisch auf dem Kunststofftisch herum, während seine Augen immer wieder verstohlen über den Rand seiner Karten hinwegrutschten. Michael schien dies nicht zu bemerken.

Nach einem Augenblick äußerte Lincoln den Verdacht, den er seit geraumer Zeit hegte: „Mikey, lässt du mich etwa gewinnen?"

„Quatsch. Das würde ich nie tun", antwortete Michael prompt, den Blick fest auf seine Karten gerichtet.

„Du lässt mich gewinnen, damit ich mich besser fühle."

„Nein, bestimmt nicht."

Jetzt sah Michael hoch, und Lincoln erkannte in den Augen die gespielte Unschuld. Große blaue Augen, die krampfhaft versuchten, nicht zu blinzeln. Lincoln unterdrückte ein triumphierendes Lächeln. Der Kleine war schon immer ein miserabler Lügner gewesen!

„Dann kannst du mir ja deine Karten zeigen." In einer schnellen Bewegung langte Lincoln quer über den Tisch. Michael jedoch wich geschickt aus, indem er sich zurücklehnte und das Blatt gegen seine Brust presste.

„Hey, Finger weg! Du kriegst meine Karten nicht, Linc. Wenn du das noch mal versuchst, ruf ich die Wärter."

„Du verdammter kleiner Mistkerl!", japste Lincoln übertrieben erschrocken. Er stand auf stemmte seine muskulösen Arme breit auf den Tisch, so als wolle er sich auf den Jüngeren stürzen.

„Mom sagt immer, du fluchst zuviel."

Das nahm Lincoln urplötzlich den Wind aus den Segeln, und er fiel mit einem Plumps auf seinen Hintern zurück. Ihr Streit war reiner Spaß gewesen, aber immer wenn Michael ihre Mom erwähnte, tat er das mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit, die Lincoln die Sprache verschlug. Sein zwölfjähriger Bruder war der klügste Kopf, den er kannte, aber er fragte sich manchmal, ob Michael verstanden hatte, dass ihre Mutter wirklich tot war. Er hatte ihm einmal erklärt, dass sie nie wieder käme. Er würde es kein zweites Mal verkraften.

„Was ist? Spielen wir weiter?" Michael zupfte ungeduldig an den langen Ärmeln seines Sweatshirts, als sein Bruder weder Anstalten machte, das Spiel fortzusetzen, noch ihren kleinen Streit. Anscheinend hatte er von Lincolns Erschütterung nichts bemerkt.

„Ja, okay. Okay", sagte Lincoln und versuchte sich wieder auf seine Karten zu konzentrieren. „Weiter geht's." Er machte seinen Zug. „Du bist dran."

Michael nahm eine Karte vom Stapel und sortierte sie in seine Handkarten ein. „Hast du Lust, mal Schach zu spielen, Linc?"

„Schach? Seit wann kannst du das denn?"

Michael zuckte mit den Schultern, ohne aufzusehen. „Es ist cool. Ich lern es gerade. Phyllis bringt es mir bei."

„Wer ist Phyllis?"

„Eine der Erzieherinnen."

„Und sie spielt Schach mit dir?"

„Hm-mh. Es macht Spaß."

„Spaß, so? Ich hab noch nie Schach gespielt."

„Ich bring es dir bei, wenn du willst."

„Klar. Warum nicht."

Eine Weile spielten sie schweigend Karten. Lincoln wusste, dass er kurz davor war, zu verlieren, doch das war egal. Er war mit den Gedanken sowieso nicht dabei.

„Sag mal… wie ist es da so, Mikey? Im Heim, mein ich. Kommst du klar?"

„Hm-mh."

„Ach, komm schon, Kleiner, du erzählst nie was darüber. Wie lange bist du jetzt da? Seit drei, vier Monaten?"

Michael legte eine Karte ab, dann blickte er kurz auf und sagte: „Genauso lange, wie du hier bist."

Auch wenn Lincoln fast hundertprozentig sicher war, dass es nicht so gemeint war, es klang wie eine Anschuldigung, und er zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Michael sagte jedoch nichts weiter, also ignorierte Lincoln stur den Kloß in seiner Kehle und zählte stumm bis zehn.

„Hast du denn gar nichts zu erzählen?", fragte er dann weiter. „Ich muss dir doch sonst nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen. Hast du Freunde gefunden? Was ist mit deinen Zimmergenossen? Achten die Erzieher auch darauf, dass du ordentlich isst? Du bist irgendwie dünner geworden, scheint mir. Hast du deine ganzen Bücher mitnehmen dürfen? Und… und… Was ist mit Mister Poochie?"

Lincoln hatte die Karten auf den Tisch gelegt, und er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über den millimeterkurz geschorenen Schopf. So viele Fragen, die er noch hatte! Gerade eben wurde ihm verdammt unangenehm bewusst, dass er in seinen Job als großer Bruder, der Michael sowohl Vater als auch Mutter ersetzen sollte, kläglich versagte. Wie sonst konnte es sein, dass Michael Schach lernte, ohne dass er, Linc, davon wusste?

Michael grinste schief. „Soll ich das jetzt alles auf einmal beantworten?", fragte er und wartete die Antwort darauf gar nicht erst ab. „Ich bin mit drei anderen auf einem Zimmer. Von Justin und Rico hab ich dir ja schon erzählt, sie sind ganz okay, wir spielen manchmal Tischtennis. Rico hat mir ein bisschen Spanisch beigebracht. Seit vier Tagen ist Patrick da, er hat das freie Bett unter meinem bekommen. Er spricht nicht viel, also... na ja. Das Essen ist besser, als wenn du es kochst, Linc - bis auf die Spaghetti mit Tomatensoße, die kann keiner so wie du. Klar hab ich meine Bücher, aber die Bibliothek da ist auch nicht schlecht. Und ja, sicher ist Mister Poochie mitgekommen. Was denkst du denn? Er schläft jede Nacht mit mir in meinem Bett. Sonst noch was?" Er brach ab und holte tief Luft.

Lincoln grinste zurück. Das klang so beruhigend nach dem Michael, den er kannte. Der kleine schlaue Junge, der keinen Schritt ohne seine Bücher und seinen geliebten Stoffhasen machte. Vielleicht waren sie sich doch noch nicht so fremd, wie er befürchtet hatte.

„Das mit Mister Poochie verrätst du gefälligst keinem!" Michael hielt seinem großen Bruder den Zeigefinger unter die Nase, und er versuchte ein angemessen bedrohliches Gesicht dabei zu machen.

„Auf gar keinen Fall! Ich schweige wie ein Grab, versprochen."

Anschließend lehnte Lincoln sich mit verschränkten Armen zurück und schmunzelte. Er war irgendwie erleichtert, dass Michael anscheinend ein normales Leben führte, ganz wie er es sollte. Aber da war trotzdem immer noch etwas, das ihn beunruhigte. Er hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl im Magen, konnte aber beim besten Willen nicht sagen, was es war, das nicht stimmte. Vielleicht war es ja in Ordnung, dass Michael ihm nicht mehr alles erzählte. Immerhin, er war gerade dabei in die Pubertät zu kommen. Da waren Geheimnisse normal. Er wollte ja auch nicht, dass Michael jede Einzelheit aus _seinem_ Leben kannte. Bloß nicht!

„Tischtennis, hm?", brummte Lincoln nach einer Weile.

„Jep", nickte Michael, „und ich male."

„Oh-oh. Hast du etwa schon wieder nette alte Ladys mit deinen Höllenfratzen erschreckt?"

„Blödmann!" Michael zog die Nase kraus.

Es tat ihm immer noch leid, dass Miss McClintock vor Jahren seinetwegen beinahe einen Herzanfall erlitten hatte. Die alte Dame von nebenan hatte oft auf die Jungen aufgepasst, wenn Christina Scofield für ein paar Tage ins Krankenhaus musste. Bei so einer Gelegenheit hatte der kleine Michael ihr seine sehr detailgetreuen und farbigen Ansichten einiger Bibelstellen gezeigt, die er beim Stöbern für den Religionsunterricht gefunden hatte. Eifrig hatte er seine Zeichnungen erläutert, erzählte von Ungetümen aus dem Meer, die die Menschen auffraßen, oder von den interessanten Foltermethoden aus dem Buch Hiob. Alles Dinge, für die sich kleine Jungen natürlicherweise interessierten. Miss McClintock allerdings war puterrot angelaufen und in hektisches Keuchen verfallen. Danach hatte Michael ihr nie wieder seine Bilder gezeigt.

„Im Ernst, was malst du so? Ich würds gern sehen."

„In der Schule haben wir gerade perspektivisches Zeichnen angefangen, mit Fluchtpunkten, Winkeln und Licht und Schatten und so. Man braucht Lineale und Zirkel dafür."

„Wow, klingt toll."

„Und im Heim gibt es ein Fenster, ganz oben unter dem Dach, von dem aus man viel von der Stadt sehen kann. Manchmal sitze ich da und zeichne die Häuser."

Lincoln lächelte leicht. „Hört sich echt gut an, Kleiner. Magst du ein paar der Bilder nächstes Mal mitbringen?"

„Wenn du möchtest."

Wieder schwiegen sie ein paar Minuten. Dann begann Michael zögernd: „Du, Li-inc?" An der Art wie sich seine Stirn in Falten legte, konnte Lincoln sehen, dass sein kleiner Bruder etwas auf dem Herzen hatte. Und Lincoln glaubte zu wissen, was das war._ Shit_, dachte er, _muss das jetzt sein?_

„Ja, was denn, Mikey?", fragte Lincoln zurück, um einen lockeren Ton bemüht. Während der letzten halben Stunde hatte er fast vergessen, dass er Michael eigentlich von der Richterentscheidung über sein Strafmaß hätte erzählen müssen. Er war ein Idiot, dass er gehofft hatte, darum herum zu kommen.

„Ich war letzte Woche bei Veronica", verkündete Michael.

_Oh!_ Lincoln war erleichtert. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. „Oh. Cool", sagte er, vielleicht eine Spur zu breit lächelnd. „Habt ihr was Schönes unternom--?"

„Warum kommt sie dich nicht hier besuchen?", unterbrach Michael.

„Was? Ach, aber Vee hat mich doch besucht. Noch nicht letzte Woche, das stimmt, aber gestern, gestern war sie hier."

Lincoln sah deutlich, dass die Antwort seinen Bruder nicht wirklich zufrieden stellte. Und tatsächlich - Michael kam ohne Umschweife auf den Punkt.

„Sie hat gesagt, ihr wärt nicht mehr zusammen."

Soviel zur Erleichterung. Er schuldete Michael weder eine Erklärung noch eine Entschuldigung, dennoch fühlte Lincoln sich schuldig. Er hatte das Thema vermeiden wollen, weil er wusste, dass Michael nicht begeistert sein würde. Pech gehabt. Jetzt musste er wohl in den sauren Apfel beißen. Er seufzte.

„Jep, das stimmt."

Michael betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang ernsthaft, dann fragte er: „Seit wann?"

„Pfff…" Lincoln zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ein paar Wochen, bevor das hier losging. Hat halt nicht geklappt."

„Aber… ich mag Vee. Und ich dachte, ihr beide mögt euch auch."

Lincoln stöhnte innerlich. Das war nicht die Art Unterhaltung, die er gewollt hatte. „Wir mögen uns… irgendwie schon. Wir sind eben nur… nicht mehr zusammen."

„Aber du kennst sie schon so lange."

„Michael, so einfach ist das nicht …"

„Warum nicht?"

„Herrgott, Michael, wie alt bist du eigentlich?", platzte es aus Lincoln plötzlich heraus. „Warum, fragst du? DARUM! Weil es nun mal so ist! Leute trennen sich andauernd. Man macht irgendwas, es gefällt dem anderen nicht, und dann wird man verlassen. Das ist Scheiße, aber so ist das Leben nun mal! Ich kann's nicht ändern!"

Je lauter Lincoln schrie, desto größer wurden Michaels Augen. Sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich ein paar Mal, doch irgendwie wollten die Worte nicht heraus kommen. Erst als die Stille greifbar wurde, klappte es.

„Was… was hab ich denn getan?", fragte er schüchtern und machte einen Schritt zurück.

„Was?" Lincoln war leicht außer Atem, und an seinem Hals sah man deutlich die Schlagader pochen, so sehr hatte er sich aufgeregt.

In diesem Moment schrillte laut eine Glocke, und eine Lautsprecherstimme verkündete knisternd: „_Die Besuchszeit endet in zwei Minuten. Die Besucher werden gebeten, sich zum Ausgang zu begeben."_

Überall um sie herum machten sich die Leute zum Gehen bereit. Eltern lagen sich mit ihren Kindern in den Armen, Teenager verabschiedeten sich lautstark cool oder unbeholfen von ihren Kumpels, Pärchen tauschten einen flüchtigen Kuss. Beinahe unhörbar inmitten all der summenden Aufbruchsstimmung flüsterte Michael: „Was hab ich falsch gemacht, dass du mich verlassen hast, Linc?"

„Wieso du? Was…?" Lincoln verstand zunächst kein Wort. Dann dämmerte es plötzlich. „Oh! Oh, Michael, so hab ich das doch nicht gemeint. Du hast gar nichts falsch gemacht. Du doch nicht!"

„Aber…", Michael schluckte, kämpfte einen Moment lang sichtlich mit den Tränen, dann sprach er aus, was er seit langem fühlte: „Aber du lässt mich immer wieder allein. Du sagst, du kommst zurück, und dann… dann bist du kurz da und gehst wieder. Du bist mehr weg, als dass du da bist, obwohl du mir versprochen hast, dass wir zusammen bleiben, Linc. Als du das letzte Mal im Gefängnis warst, dachte ich, ich seh dich nie wieder, ich durfte nicht mal zu dir, und wenn du jetzt hier rauskommst, dann… Linc, ich… sag mir, dass du--"

Die Glocke schrillte zum zweiten Mal. „_Bitte verlassen Sie jetzt den Besuchsraum!_"

Noch während Lincoln nach Worten rang, sah er den uniformierten Beamten näher kommen. Nicht jetzt, verdammt!

„Michael, hör mir zu", beeilte er sich, „das darfst du nicht denken. Auf gar keinen Fall! Ich verlasse dich nicht wieder, bestimmt nicht, und wenn wir erst --"

„Die Zeit ist um. Das gilt auch für euch."

„Aber wir…", begann Lincoln.

„Kein Aber. Wir haben hier einen Zeitplan einzuhalten. Ihr könnt euch morgen weiter streiten." Und damit packte der Beamte Michael beim Handgelenk und zerrte ihn mit sich zum Ausgang.

„Ich komme wieder, Michael! Ganz bestimmt!", rief Lincoln hinterher, doch es klang seltsam hohl in dem jetzt menschenleeren Raum.

* * *

„_Als du das letzte Mal im Gefängnis warst…_"

Wie ein Echo hallten die Worte in Lincolns Kopf wider, als er zurück zu seinem Zellentrakt ging. Er sah nicht zur Seite, beachtete weder seine Mithäftlinge noch die Vollzugsbeamten, die die schweren Stahltüren betätigten, um ihn hindurch zu lassen. Er ging wie im Traum. _Das letzte Mal_…

Lincoln ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, doch er konnte sein Gehirn nicht einfach abschalten. Zurück in seiner Zelle, ließ er sich auf die harte Pritsche fallen, allein mit sich und den Erinnerungen an seine erste Jugendstrafe und Michaels ersten Pflegevater. Der Mann in der Pershing Avenue... Der Mann, dessen Namen er geschworen hatte nie wieder auch nur zu denken. Es waren Erinnerungen, die Lincoln am liebsten aus dem Gedächtnis gestrichen hätte, weil ihm jedes Mal dabei schlecht wurde. Damals hatte Lincoln angenommen, Michael wollte ihn nicht sehen. Nie war er zu Besuch gekommen, nie war er da gewesen, wenn Lincoln anrief. Und er hatte täglich angerufen, bis der Pflegevater so genervt gewesen war, dass er gezischt hatte: „_Kapier's endlich, dein Bruder will nichts mehr von dir wissen! Lass ihn in Ruhe! Und hör auf hier anzurufen!_"

Zwei Wochen später hatte man Lincoln mitgeteilt, dass der Mann in der Pershing Avenue brutal ermordet worden sei. Michael selbst läge mit schweren Verletzungen im Krankenhaus, wo ihn ein Unbekannter eingeliefert hätte. Als er seinen kleinen Bruder endlich hatte besuchen dürfen, musste er erfahren, dass Michael sich nicht an die Ereignisse erinnern konnte. Oder wollte. Er war verstört und verängstigt gewesen, aber er hatte weder Lincoln noch den ein oder zwei Psychologen, die ambitioniert genug gewesen waren, ein Waisenkind zu behandeln, irgendetwas Brauchbares schildern können. _Das letzte Mal_… Verfluchter Mist! Das war genau die Art Erinnerungen, die Lincoln jetzt nicht brauchen konnte. Er verspürte die Lust, jemanden zu verprügeln. Oder sich besinnungslos zu saufen. Am besten beides auf einmal. Um seine Wut nicht an der harten Mauer auszulassen, schlug er die Hände vors Gesicht und hielt die Luft an. Stumm zählte er bis zehn. Atmete einmal tief durch und wiederholte das Zählen. Eine Stimme riss ihn in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Hey Mann, willst du mit runter ins Gym? Die Jungs und ich woll'n uns ein wenig abreagieren."

Sein Mitbewohner lehnte in der offenen Tür. Die Zeit bis zum Abendessen konnten die Jugendlichen Straftäter frei nutzen. Man hatte die Wahl zwischen Sport, Fernsehen, der Bücherei oder dem Spielraum. Einige arbeiteten sogar in der Werkstatt, um der Langeweile zu entfliehen. Lincoln überlegte nicht lange.

„Jep, bin dabei, Fordman."

Der Sportraum war der beste Platz, um unerwünschte Gedanken abzuschütteln. Ike Fordman organisierte ein drei gegen drei Mini-Basketballspiel, das Spaß machte und ablenkte. Anschließend gingen sie Gewichte stemmen, wobei wie üblich die neuesten Informationen über Autos, Football und Mädchen ausgetauscht wurden. Lincolns Sorgen um Michael verschwanden nicht, aber er schaffte es zumindest, sie ein klein wenig in den Hintergrund zu drängen. Für den Moment.

Mitten in der Nacht fuhr Lincoln mit einem Keuchen aus dem Schlaf hoch. Er wusste noch, dass er vor dem Einschlafen über das nachgedacht hatte, was Michael ihm erzählt hatte. Das Heim, seine Zimmergenossen, die gute alte Eleanor McClintock, Becky und die Hausaufgaben, die Bücherei, Mister Poochie, Schach, ja selbst der dumme Zwischenfall auf dem Schulhof… Michael hatte etwas, das einem normalen Leben verdammt nahe kam, und mit diesem besänftigenden Wissen war Lincoln eingeschlafen. Jetzt klopfte sein Herz, seine Hände krallten sich in die Bettdecke, als wollte er sie erwürgen, und an seinem Gaumen schmeckte er bittere Galle. Plötzlich wusste er, was ihn die ganze Zeit über so beunruhigt hatte, und es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Es war nicht nur das mysteriöse Blutbad vor ein paar Jahren. Es war schlimmer. Er war eifersüchtig auf Michaels Leben! Nicht dass er es Michael nicht gönnte, ganz im Gegenteil, aber es quälte ihn, dass er kein Teil mehr davon war. Michael kam ohne ihn zurecht, und Lincoln wusste, dass er sich über diese Erkenntnis freuen sollte - stattdessen bohrte sich eine penetrante Unzufriedenheit durch seine Eingeweide, mitleidlos wie ein fetter, hungriger Wurm.

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

10

Dunkelheit.

Absolute und undurchdringliche Finsternis.

Es war einer dieser Tage, an denen die Schatten schwärzer waren als sonst. Einer dieser Tage, an denen es nicht möglich war, sich mit irgendwelchen Gedankenspielen abzulenken. Und an ein Entkommen war gar nicht zu denken. Er war allein mit der Dunkelheit und seiner Angst.

Die Dunkelheit indes blieb nicht auf Dauer vollkommen undurchdringlich. Wenn die Augen sich erst einmal daran gewöhnt hatten, konnten sie vage Konturen und Helligkeitsunterschiede wahrnehmen. Es war Winter in Chicago. Deshalb lief die Gasheizung, und durch das kleine, rechteckige Sichtfenster fiel ein schwaches blaues Glimmen, das gerade dazu ausreichte, die Hand vor den Augen erkennen zu können. Alles andere, alles, das weiter als eine Armeslänge entfernt war, blieb in der Finsternis verborgen. Wenn man es genau bedachte, machte es eh keinen Unterschied, ob es hell oder dunkel war. Abgesehen von der Heizungstherme war der Raum leer. Es gab weder Möbel, noch Teppich - rein gar nichts. Wozu brauchte man da Licht? Eine berechtigte Frage - die sich allerdings sehr schnell von selbst beantwortete.

Denn…_ ganz_ leer war der Raum leider nicht. Das wurde klar, wenn man erst einmal eine Weile dort zugebracht hatte. In den Ecken, die am weitesten vom Ofenlicht entfernt waren, wuchsen amorphe Schatten ins Unermessliche. Sie griffen nach ihm mit ihren weichen, klauenbewehrten Pranken. Grabschten nach seinen Beinen und Armen, versuchten, seine Haare zu packen, um ihn zu sich zu ziehen und ihm ihren kaltfeuchten Atem ins Gesicht zu hauchen.

Auf der anderen Seite war die Tür. Die schreckliche Tür, die innen keine Klinke hatte. Wer baute solche Türen? Und zu welchem Zweck? Meist fügte sich die Tür nahtlos in die formlose Schwärze ein, manchmal jedoch da konnte man den schmalen Spalt unten erkennen. Und auch das Schlüsselloch. Immer dann, wenn es auf der anderen Seite hell wurde.

Mucksmäuschenstill hockte Michael an der Wand in der Mitte zwischen Tür und Ofen. Nicht zu nah am Licht des Ofens, damit die Schatten ihn nicht sahen, nicht zu nah an der Tür. Man konnte nie wissen, wann sie sichtbar wurde.

Eben noch war alles schwarz gewesen, plötzlich leuchtete ein meterbreiter Lichtstrich auf Fußbodenhöhe auf. Michaels Augen zuckten automatisch zu der Stelle, nur um sich sofort schmerzerfüllt wieder abzuwenden. Die Tür war aufgeschwungen, hatte mit einem hörbaren Schlag gleißende Helligkeit hereingelassen, die in seine Augäpfel stach. Es war als seien in einem riesigen Stadion nachts plötzlich sämtliche Flutlichter auf einmal angegangen. Einen Augenblick lang saß Michael mitten im Lichtkegel und wagte nicht zu atmen.

Hier, in diesem dunklen Raum, gab es zwei Bedrohungen. Die Tür und die Schatten. Die Tür war schlimmer, denn obwohl die Schattenmonster permanent da waren, konnte man ihnen meistens ausweichen, wenn man geschickt war. Mann musste sich bloß ganz still verhalten, dann bemerkten sie einen vielleicht nicht. Aber sobald sich die Tür öffnete, gab es kein Entrinnen. Der Schatten, der dann herein kam, um ihn zu packen, war solide. Zielsicher. Riesengroß. Und oft sehr laut, wenn er Michael anherrschte, wie unartig er wieder gewesen sei, dass er zu nichts nütze sei und bestraft werden müsse. Obwohl es nach der stundenlangen Stille in Michaels Ohren weh tat, war es gut, wenn er schrie. Denn dann konnte Michael sich wappnen für die Schläge, die unweigerlich kamen.

Jetzt fiel die Tür sehr schnell wieder ins Schloss, und Michael zog die Arme ein wenig fester um seine Knie. Wieder war es finster und still, doch jetzt war ein neuer Schatten mit ihm im Raum. Diesmal schrie er nicht. Michael hörte ihn atmen.

„Hallo, Michael", tönte nach einer Weile eine sanfte Singsang-Stimme. „Wo bist du nur? Ich weiß doch, dass du da bist." Ein tonloses Lachen folgte.

„Komm her zu mir, mein Kleiner", lockte die Stimme, doch Michael rührte sich nicht. Das brauchte er auch nicht, denn einen Augenblick später hatte der Besitzer der Stimme ihn in seinen Fängen. Er hob ihn hoch und drückte ihn an sich.

„Ja, so ist gut. Shhh… ist gut, ist gut… gut, gut, gut…"

Michael ließ es zitternd und steif über sich ergehen. Was sollte er auch tun? Oft genug ging der Mann irgendwann einfach wieder weg. Angst vor Schmerzen musste er zumindest nicht haben. Er wusste, dies war einer der Tage, an denen es keine Schläge gab. Die Tür war nicht offen.

Eine große Hand fuhr ihm über den Kopf, dann den Nacken hinunter. Die Finger verweilten an seinem Hals, umfassten ihn beinahe zärtlich, dann strichen sie über seinen Rücken. Michaels Zähne klapperten immer stärker.

Der Mann hielt ihn an sich gedrückt. Er presste Michaels Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge, während er ihm das Haar streichelte. Dabei summte er wortlose Melodien in sein Ohr. Michaels Wange begann zu jucken, da wo sie den Hemdkragen berührte. Er versuchte, nicht zu atmen.

Jetzt strich eine große Hand seinen Arm hinunter. Bis zu seinem Handgelenk und wieder hinauf, wobei sie den Ärmel von Michaels Sweater hochschob und dort, wo sie seinen bloßen Arm berührte, eine Gänsehaut hinterließ. Dann wurde Michaels Hand hochgehoben, sie wurde an raue Lippen geführt, und die Lippen küssten seine Finger. Sie küssten die Handfläche, den Ballen und das Gelenk, und Michael musste daran denken, wie seine Mom ihm früher den Schmerz weggeküsst hatte, wenn er auf der Straße hingefallen war. Sie hatte gelacht und ihn getröstet, und dann war alles wieder gut gewesen. Jetzt war gar nichts mehr gut. Seine Mom war tot, Lincoln war nicht hier, und Michael war so allein wie nie zuvor. Michael schluckte, als er das Rascheln von Stoff hörte, das kehlige Atmen direkt an seinem Ohr, als er langsam wieder auf den Boden gestellt wurde. Der Mann kniete sich hin und brachte Michael durch den sanften Druck seiner Hände dazu, es ihm gleich zu tun.

„Komm, sei ein braver Junge", gurrte die Stimme. „Du willst doch, dass es Daddy gut geht."

_Nein, das will ich nicht!_, dachte Michael trotzig, sperrte sich gegen jede Bewegung und biss fest die Zähne aufeinander. Aber schon bald besann er sich. Er wusste, wie es ging. Wenn er sich wehrte, dauerte es umso länger.

„Ja, so ist brav… brav… mein Kleiner."

Seine zitternde Hand wurde nach unten geführt, und ohne noch einmal zu zögern, griff Michael zu.

Die großen Finger umfassten locker sein Handgelenk. Sie taten hm nicht weh, verhinderten lediglich, dass er sich entzog. Also schloss Michal die Augen ganz fest, obwohl es finster war, wandte sein Gesicht so weit ab, wie er konnte, und er tat, was der Mann von ihm verlangte. Er wünschte, er könnte seine Ohren verschließen, denn das Ächzen und Stöhnen verfolgte ihn jedes Mal hartnäckig bis in seine Träume.

Aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass er _hörte_. Er bemühte sich, nichts zu sehen. Er bemühte sich, nichts zu fühlen. Das war schon schwieriger. Aber Michael stellte sich vor, dass es nicht wirklich seine Hand war, die diese Dinge tat. So gut es ging ignorierte er die Lippen in seinen Haaren, die Finger an seiner Wange, an seinem Ohr. Für wenige Minuten kapselte Michael sich von allem ab. Das war nicht er. Der Junge, der da auf dem Boden kniete, war so klein und feige. Eigentlich geschah es ihm ganz recht. Es war, als sähe er dem anderen Jungen bei dieser schändlichen Tat zu, schüttelte traurig den Kopf über soviel Dummheit und Schwäche, ansonsten fühlte er gar nichts. Fast nichts…

Es endete wie immer. Der Mann grunzte ein paar Mal wie ein Tier, gab Worte von sich, die Michael nicht verstand, dann war es plötzlich vorbei. Er drückte Michael ein Papiertaschentuch in die Hand und erhob sich keuchend.

„Das hast du gut gemacht, Michael", sagte er. „Du weißt, wie du Daddy glücklich machst."

Und der Mann, der nicht Michaels Daddy war, ging. Michael kroch auf allen Vieren in die dunkelste Ecke und weinte lautlos. Wenn er ihn doch nur geschlagen hätte…

* * *

„Michael?", wisperte eine Stimme in die Dunkelheit hinein. Michael reagierte nicht. Dann stupste ihn eine Hand vorsichtig an der Schulter, doch er drehte sich schniefend weg.

„Michael", sagte die Stimme dann lauter, „was ist los? Geht's dir nicht gut?"

Er wehrte sich, und die Hand rüttelte ihn stärker, und mit einemmal saß er kerzengerade und keuchend in seinem Bett im Kinderheim. Er blinzelte. Was war hier los? Der hellblonde Schopf von Patrick, dem Neuzugang, der unter ihm schlief, lugte über das kleine Geländer von Michaels Hochbett. Anscheinend stand er auf seiner eigenen Matratze. Er sah ängstlich aus. Aber das tat Patrick eigentlich immer. Es war offensichtlich, dass er sich noch nicht an sein neues Zuhause gewöhnt hatte. Nichts was Michael ihm vorwerfen konnte, denn er selbst betete auch jetzt, nach vier Monaten im Kinderheim, noch jeden Tag, dass er bald wieder nach Hause konnte. Patrick war erst seit einer Woche da. Er aß immer für sich alleine, beteiligte sich nicht an Spielen und hielt sich generell abseits. Wenn er etwas gefragt wurde, antwortete er einsilbig oder überhaupt nicht. _Eine Woche ist nicht viel_, dachte Michael, und dann fiel ihm ein, dass er vergessen hatte, Linc nach seiner Reststrafe zu fragen, aber Patricks verstörter Blick ließ ihn diesen Gedanken, wie alle anderen auch, beiseite schieben.

„Stimmt was nicht?", fragte Michael misstrauisch.

Patricks Augen wurden noch größer. „Das fragst du _mich_? Du… du hast die ganze Zeit gejammert und geweint. Erst dachte ich, du bist wach und hast vielleicht Heimweh, aber dann hast du angefangen um dich zu treten, und ich hab gedacht, gleich fällt er aus dem Bett. Da hab ich nachgesehen. Hattest du einen Alptraum?"

Was? Er sollte geweint haben? Michael hob die Finger an seine Wangen und fand sie feucht. Außerdem brannten seine Augen. Es stimmte. Er hatte in der Dunkelheit geweint. Schlagartig kam die Erinnerung zurück. Der Heizungskeller in der Pershing Avenue! Es war nur ein Traum, sagte er sich. Nur ein dummer, blöder Traum. Auf einmal dröhnte ihm sein Herzschlag in den Ohren. Er presste die Lippen fest aufeinander und atmete tief durch die Nase ein und aus. _Nicht dran denken! Nicht die Augen schließen! Ignorier den Traum, dann verzieht er sich von selbst wieder_. Aber er tat es nicht. Er griff mit seinen rauchartigen langen Schattenfingern nach Michael und tanzte für ihn. Michael begann zu zittern.

„Geht's dir gut? Kann ich dir irgendwie--"

„Bloß ein Traum. Geh wieder schlafen, Patrick."

„Aber ich hab gehört, wie du gesagt hast, er --"

„Nein!" Michael schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Ich sag doch, es war nur ein Traum!"

„Aber…"

„_Lass mich in Ruhe!!!_"

Patrick erstarrte. Einen Moment schien er etwas erwidern zu wollen, dann tat er es aber doch nicht. Stattdessen ließ er das Geländer los und begab sich ohne ein weiteres Wort in sein eigenes Bett zurück.

Damit drehte Michael sich zur Wand und deckte sich bis über die Ohren zu. Er wollte nichts sehen und nichts hören. Aber er wollte auch nicht mehr schlafen. Während er hoffte, dass bald die Sonne aufging, sagte er sich im Kopf methodisch die Reihe der Primzahlen auf. Zwei, drei, fünf, sieben, elf… Die ein- und zweistelligen gingen schnell, ab Einhundertundeins nahm er sich ein wenig mehr Zeit für jede Zahl. Langsam aber sicher fand sein Herz seinen normalen Rhythmus wieder, und die Traumbilder traten ein wenig in den Hintergrund. Doch Michael wusste, dass er sie nicht los war. Sie würden ihn immer verfolgen. Draußen wurde es allmählich heller.

.

.

tbc.


End file.
